RWBY: GE
by Draconeelans
Summary: With the shadows repelled, peace reigned on the world of Remnant. That is, until a new threat emerged. One that was nearly impossible to destroy; the Aragami. With the creation of a new branch to combat this threat, Hunters, Huntresses, and God Eaters alike must band together to defend their world. Rating may change later on.
1. PrologueBio

**Draconeelans here with another story everyone! My mind just won't stop thinking of new things, won't even let me work on my other stories. Ah well, I'm sure I'll think of something eventually.**

**Anyway, I recently finished volume 1 of RWBY and I gotta say, I really enjoyed it. I enjoyed it so much, I decided to write a fanfic with an OC of mine thrown in. I still plan on having the other teams make an appearance, so you all don't have to worry about that.**

**This is going to be a crossover with the Gods Eater Burst game. I read a fanfic a short while ago by _AncientSpiritKnight_. It hasn't been updated in quite some time, so I decided to write one that was kind of my own version. I will say that the inspiration for this story came from reading _AncientSpiritKnight_'s first chapter, which was more of a history type thing than an actual first chapter.**

**As with all my stories; I DO NOT own anything from the RWBY or Gods Eater Burst series, those rights belong to their respective owners/creators. I only own my OC.**

**What follows is a short prologue for my story, followed by a bio for my OC (who is basically my Protagonist from the GEB game).**

**To _AncientSpiritKnight_ or anyone who might know him/her: I apologize if my prologue sounds a lot like yours. I tried my best to make it original, but I'm only so creative. Your prologue was what inspired me to write my own version of the RWBY and Gods Eater Burst crossover, I can only hope I do well.**

* * *

Many years ago, on the outer edges of the four kingdoms, numerous beasts prowled the land. If you found yourself within those regions, danger was everywhere you looked. Many at first, thought that these beasts were the creatures of darkness, the creatures of Grimm.

But they were wrong.

These creatures were not cloaked in shadow like the Grimm. Rather, they were of certain color patterns, unique to most of them. Several teams of Hunters and Huntresses went to find out what exactly these creatures were, and if possible, slay them. The results were tragic, to say the least. Many teams were killed and eaten by the beasts. Only a small group of Hunters managed to get back alive, though with injuries that were almost too horrible to describe. Most of the survivors were severely traumatized by the bloody fight.

Those amongst the survivors that could, reported back to their superiors, who in turn were horrified about the reports they had received. While the beasts could be injured, they couldn't be killed by Dust, the very source of power and magic that had proven so effective on the Grimm. The beasts could also regenerate any wound inflicted upon them. Though this process took time, it was still a fact that further terrified the Hunters.

In order to protect themselves, a huge barrier was constructed around the inner regions of the four kingdoms, closing it off from the outer areas. The citizens were not told anything about these beasts, in order to prevent a panic from occurring. The government that made these decisions hoped that the barrier would last for a long while, while a method to combat these beasts was developed. During that time, a name was given to these creatures, a name that was very fitting: the **Aragami**, which translated to 'malicious' or 'vicious god'.

While the barrier kept the Aragami at bay, researchers and military personnel were hard at work creating a weapon that could deal with the Aragami, while they also dealt with the Grimm, which were returning, stronger than ever. Something that had been discovered, was that while the Aragami would eat, or devour, almost anything, be it organic, mineral, or synthetic, they pretty much ignored the Grimm.

To help further their attempts, the military decided to capture an Aragami, dead or alive, so the researchers can study its biology and develop a weapon to counter the Aragami defense. It was an extremely dangerous mission, and many Hunters and Huntresses lost their lives trying to get an Aragami, all for the sake of developing a weapon that could finally kill the creatures. After a long struggle, they managed to kill one Aragami, though it took an exorbitant amount of Dust and bullets to finally take it down effectively.

The Aragami in question was two-legged, with no arms, a large, flat tail that somewhat resembled the head of an ogre, and an armored head with plating that resembled large fangs. This one was given the name 'Ogretail'. By experimenting with its body, they were able to find out how it was made and how to counter it. However, in order to counter it, they had to inject the beast's cells into a willing human.

These cells were eventually called Oracle Cells. Due to the unique nature of the cells, and how hard it was to bring down the Ogretail, the researchers came to the conclusion that all Aragami were composed of the same Oracle Cells. Though it seemed like a farfetched idea, many of the researchers agreed.

Once the procedure to inject the Oracle Cells into a human began, a weapon was designed of certain materials and then coated with Oracle Cells. After both the procedure and development, they brought the subject in for a test run. Everything seemed to go smoothly, until the subject began screaming in pain. A dark mist began coating his arm, followed by a rapid mutation. It continued until he transformed into an Aragami. Luckily, the Oracle Cells comprising this Aragami had yet to fully bond, allowing it to be killed quickly and easily.

Scientists and researchers both speculated that the Oracle Cells had already begun to spread, a process they called 'devouring', due to the instinctual nature they discovered in the Cells themselves. When the subject picked up the Oracle coated weapon, the process accelerated. To stop the same mistakes from happening, the researchers delved deeper into the study of the Cells. What they found was something they called the Bias Factor, a natural factor that would prevent the Aragami from devouring it's own kind. By utilizing this new factor, they crafted an armlet that would inject the Bias Factor into those that had the Oracle Cells injected in them. This would keep the Oracle Cells in the person's body under control, and allow them to control the weapon, which would later be given the moniker: God Arc.

Another test was performed on a volunteer Hunter, and this time, the test was successful. It was later discovered though, and the scientists consider everyone a part of the project to be lucky, that you had to be a direct match to the God Arc. If your DNA wasn't a match, then the Oracle Cells of the God Arc would 'agitate' the Cells in the person's body, overpowering the Bias Factor, and ultimately turning that person into an Aragami. The people who were able to successfully use the God Arcs, were given the title of God Eater, due to a function of the Arcs where they could devour the Aragami, killing it for good.

Numerous God Arcs were developed, all based around two types: Gun and Sword. The three main gun types were Sniper, Assault, and Blast. The three main swords were Short blade, Long blade, and Buster blade. The Sword Arcs had a shield equipped to them, ranging from three types: Buckler, Standard, and Tower.

Another type of God Arc was developed, but matches for these specific Arcs were extremely rare. These were known as New-type God Arcs. These weapons were able to shift between a sword _and_ gun, as well as use a shield, allowing them to perform feats the 'Old-type' Arcs (only gun, or only sword) could never perform.

During the final testing and beginning recruitment stages, reports of attacks by vicious beasts were starting to occur along the wall. The scientists and military personnel knew what that meant, the wall had finally been breached. Sending the few God Eaters they had, alongside a large group of Hunters, the military began a counterattack, while the researchers looked for ways to strengthen the wall, to help keep the innocent safe.

The God Eaters proved successful, taking down the Aragami far faster than the Hunters ever could. Many people feared the God Eaters, since their skills were far above human or Hunter. But after hearing everything, as the government decided to come clean, they placed their hope in the God Eaters.

The wall was eventually strengthened with Bias Factor, which acted like a repellant of sorts to the Aragami. That didn't mean that the inner regions were safe however. The Aragami were still able to get through, and the Grimm proved to be a rising threat as well. Due to this, both Hunters and God Eaters worked together at several points, and new recruits for both sides came every day. People wanting to combat the threat posed by these two creatures of destruction.

Now, a young man is starting his career as a Hunter-in-training, and it's about to take a turn; for better or worse, only he can decide.

* * *

Name: Draco Aisu

Nickname/Code Name: Drake

Age: 17

Hair: Dark gray/silver (Gods Eater Burst style 6)

Eye: Hazel/green; wears an eye-patch over his right eye, due to an injury he received when he was 5.

Personality: Voice and mannerisms gives the impression that he is a loner, and doesn't get along well with others. However, he is a very loyal and reliable friend and ally. He is willing to do anything for those he cares for.

Clothing/Armor: White, zippered undershirt, with a black, long-sleeved jacket. He has a small pouch strapped to his right bicep, where he stores his scroll. Multiple small pockets are apparent on the front of his jacket, where he stores a small complement of healing items.

He wears black battle pants that have a flexible, lightweight armor crafted into the lower legs. He also wears black boots.

(Choice of clothing is pretty much the Battle Top and Bottom from GEB)

Aura: Silvery blue

Semblance: Similar to Cinder's; except he utilizes ice in his attacks. (I'm only guessing at Cinder's semblance, since it's still relatively unconfirmed at the moment)

Weapon: Though not necessarily a weapon, Drake utilizes a Dust tattoo on his left arm to stabilize his glyph-like, ice-based semblance. The tattoo is shaped like a serpentine dragon, coiling around his forearm, with the dragon's 'head' positioned on the back of his hand.

God Arc: Clemencor set

Blade: Clemencor EX (Long Blade; Impulse Edge: Freeze/Bomb)

Gun: Silent Cry EX (Assault)

-Bullets used: all elements; recovery bullet is also used; can make use of the mini-gun to fire multiple shots in an automatic rapid-fire procession; can also fire burst style shots that are stronger, but act as more semi-automatic fire for more precise control (and also use up more OP/ammo per shot)

Shield: Tear Stone EX (Buckler)

Control Unit: Gods Eater

Upgrades: Body Booster & OP Kit 3

Abilities gained from God Arc:

Clemencor EX:

-Overall Exposure (down): increases his overall defense/durability

-Dexterous: allows quick form changing between his gun and blade

-Wrath of Revenge: should an ally fall or be incapacitated, gains an instant burst mode

Silent Cry EX:

-Health (up L): Increases overall endurance, allowing him to take more hits before being incapacitated.

Tear Stone EX:

-Sensitive: Allows him to sense the location of Aragami within a certain radius of his location

-Muted: Silences his movements, allowing him to get close to his foes before he is detected

Control Unit (Abilities gained from the control unit are only applicable during Burst mode):

-Lifesteal Blade: Recovers the users health (regenerating wounds, etc.) while attacking with blade

-Stamina Recovery (up): Increases stamina recovery

Upgrades:

Body Booster:

-Health (up M)

-Stamina (up M): Allows him to run longer and perform evasive maneuvers (jump and step) more often

-Oracle (up M): Increases the amount of Oracle Points (OP)[Ammunition] he has for his gun

OP kit 3

-Oracle (up L)

Special Notes:

Drake lost his family due to an Aragami attack when he was 5. The Aragami responsible was unidentified at the time. He ended up at an orphanage in Vale, where he was adopted by Yang and Ruby's family a year later. After unlocking/discovering his Aura and Semblance when he was 10, he eventually decided on becoming a Huntsman.

He attended Signal Academy alongside Yang, and eventually Ruby, and was eventually accepted into Beacon. He never forged his own weapon, having decided to utilize a special tattoo to control his Aura and Semblance.

While attending Signal, he befriended another aspiring Huntress who also lost everything because of the Aragami. This huntress-in-training was Alisa Illinichina Amiella. Unlike his tragedy, the Aragami responsible for hers was known. A powerful Vajra-type known as the Dyaus Pita. Alisa had made it her goal that, if she was one of the lucky few to be chosen as a Gods Eater, she would hunt down that very Aragami, and kill it.

After hearing her goal, Drake decided he would do the same, wanting to avenge his own family. Until such a time however, the two of them decided to work on becoming Hunters, so that they could help protect those who couldn't protect themselves.

Drake also has a catchphrase that he says to those who fight alongside him, and for those who would give up. He remembered hearing it from his father, shortly before he died. "Don't run away from living." It was something that has kept him going, and he hoped to inspire others to do the same.

Now, after being accepted into Beacon, Drake is about to embark on an adventure he has only dreamed of. Working alongside fellow huntsman and huntresses-in-training, he is ready to take his first step... as a Gods Eater.

* * *

**And that's all for now! If I missed anything, I'll try and explain more later on in the story. Something I do want to point out: Almost every Aragami from the Gods Eater Burst game will be already known, only a few (mostly the DLC) will remain unknown, until they're encountered. I haven't played the Gods Eater 2 game yet (Mostly because I'm still waiting for it to come to the US) so don't expect any Aragami from that game to be featured in my story.**

**Please let me know what you think! In other words, please read and review! NO flames please!**


	2. Welcome to Beacon

**Here's chapter 1 of RWBY: GE everyone.**

**Usual disclaimer rules apply; I DO NOT anything from either RWBY or Gods Eater Burst. I only own my OC (who as I said in the previous prologue/bio is pretty much my protagonist from the game).**

* * *

"Oh I can't believe my baby sister is going to Beacon with us! This is the best day ever!"

Draco, a.k.a. Drake, could only shake his head in amusement, as he watched his sister squeeze the life out of their younger sibling. Drake had lightly tanned skin, with hair that was a dark silver/gray color. His one visible eye was a light, hazel-green color, the other eye was covered by an eye-patch. He wore it due to an injury he received when he was 5. He was dressed in a white, zippered undershirt, with a black, long-sleeved jacket, and black gloves. He had a small pouch strapped to his right bicep, and multiple small pockets were apparent on the front of his jacket. He also wore black battle pants that have a flexible, lightweight armor crafted into the lower legs, and lightweight black boots.

He was watching the older of the two sisters, Yang, a fiery blonde girl with lilac eyes, a small yellow shirt with a brown vest and orange scarf, short shorts with a white back skirt, and a pair of long boots, hugging their little sister Ruby, an innocent and hyperactive reddish black haired girl with silver eyes, wearing a black blouse, red hooded cloak, and a black skirt with red trimmings. Yang had a proud look on her face while Ruby looked quite uncomfortable. Drake was quite proud of the younger girl too. Being able to get into Beacon two years early was quite an accomplishment.

"Please stop," Ruby gasped, feeling embarrassed by her older sister.

"But I'm so proud of you!" Yang replied as she let go of her sister, practically bouncing in excitement, "Aren't you proud of her too, Drake?"

Drake nodded, before patting Ruby on the head, "Of course. It's not every day you get accepted into a school like Beacon."

"Really you guys, it was nothing," Ruby grumbled while swatting her older brother's hand away.

Both Yang and Drake had a look of slight shock, "What do you mean?" Yang questioned, "It was incredible! Everyone at school is going to think you're the bee's knees!"

Drake had to keep himself from laughing after hearing what Yang said, 'Who the heck still says 'bee's knees' these days?' he wondered.

"I don't want to be the 'bee's knees', okay?" Ruby exclaimed exasperatedly, "I don't want to be any kind of knees! I just want to be a normal girl with normal knees."

Noticing the lack of enthusiasm the young girl would normally have, Yang and Drake shared a worried look before Yang asked, "What's with you? Aren't you excited?"

"Of course I'm excited... I just..." Ruby sighed before looking down, "I got moved ahead two years. I don't want people to think I'm special or anything."

'So she's worried people will treat her differently,' he thought, 'Seeing as she skipped a couple of grades. That's nothing to be ashamed of though.'

He and Yang smiled at Ruby, before they both attempted to console the young girl, with Yang giving her a one arm hug on her right, and Drake patting her on her left shoulder.

"But you are special," Yang said gently, causing Ruby to look at her.

"She's right sis," Drake agreed, catching the younger girl's attention, "What you did to those criminals in town, managed to show, and impress, Beacon's Headmaster into letting you into Beacon earlier than anyone else here, us included," Drake gestured to the other students on the airship, "It's not always a bad thing to be special, especially in this case. You're making your loved ones proud by coming here early, so just relax and do your best."

Ruby and Yang just looked at their adoptive brother, surprised at his little speech, since he hardly talked all that much, before smiling at him. Ruby appreciatively, and Yang in approval.

Before anything else was said between the three of them, their attention was drawn to a broadcast on the Vale News Network. A broadcast about the White Fang, a group of Faunus that fought for equality for their race, but were going about it completely the wrong way.

'I heard you guys used to be peaceful, but getting violent is not the right way to win equality,' Drake thought grimly, 'Especially with the Aragami still running amok in our world, it would be better to work together.' Drake knew that would be almost impossible, as both humans and Faunus alike could be incredibly stubborn about their ways.

He was brought out of his thoughts when the News channel was interrupted, and replaced by a hologram of a blonde haired woman with green eyes, a white suit shirt, black business skirt, and a torn purple cape. The appearance of the hologram managed to get the attention of everyone else in the airship, even those who weren't paying attention to the news.

"Hello, and welcome to Beacon!" the hologram announced.

"Who's that?" Yang asked.

Drake was about to respond, when the hologram gave the answer.

"My name is Glynda Goodwitch."

"Oh," Yang said.

Glynda continued, "You are among the privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy! Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsmen, Huntresses, and God Eaters, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge, and the training to protect our world."

As Glynda's hologram disappeared, the student's all gathered around the window to see the City of Vale below them, and Beacon Academy close by.

"Oh wow!" Ruby also had a look of excitement on her face as she looked out the window, "Look guys, you can see Signal from up here!" She exclaimed while watching the town go by.

"That's a little surprising, considering it's in the opposite direction of where we're going." At the sound of the somewhat cheeky voice, the three siblings turned to see one of their good friends, thanks to Drake, walking toward them.

"Alisa! It's good to see you!" Yang said as the other two greeted the silver-haired girl. Alisa was someone that Drake managed to befriend during his time at Signal, due to their similar pasts. Both had their families destroyed by the Aragami, and that was enough to forge a friendship between the two. Yang and Ruby, after being introduced to the girl, were also quick at befriending her.

"You ready for Beacon?" Drake asked Alisa. Alisa was fair-skinned, with blue eyes, and silver hair that went down to her shoulder blades. She was dressed in a black vest that covered her chest area, black fingerless gloves of different length (the left glove covered almost her whole arm, while only her hand was covered by the glove on her right), a red plaid skirt and matching hat, and black stockings with thigh-high, black high-heeled boots.

"As ready as I'll ever be," she said almost haughtily, before she smiled at the three siblings, though her smile was more directed toward Ruby.

"Congratulations, Ruby." she told the younger girl, "For getting into Beacon that is. I'm sure Drake already told you about how big of an accomplishment that is."

"Thanks," Ruby said, "And yes he has." She then looked out toward the City of Vale again, "I guess home isn't too far after all."

Yang walked up to Ruby and gave her another one arm hug while Drake and Alisa stood near the two, smiles on their faces as they looked at the young, red-cloaked girl.

"Beacon's our home now," Yang said, with Drake and Alisa nodding in agreement.

The four of them then hear someone groaning and turned to see a blonde haired boy their age in a black hoodie with white armor pads, a pair of blue jeans and a sword with a white sheath, hunched over looking like he was about to lose his lunch. As he ran past the group, the three girls looked at him with slight disappointment, while Drake's expression didn't show much of anything.

"Well... I guess the view isn't for everyone," Yang said.

"It was a nice moment while it lasted," Ruby replied, a little annoyed that said moment had been interrupted.

"That wasn't the best timing on his part," Alisa muttered.

Drake remained silent, as the four of them looked out the window again, and see that they're nearing Beacon Academy.

"We're almost there, girls," Drake smiled, looking at the school. All three of the girls got excited looks on their faces.

"I wonder who we're gonna meet?" Ruby asked excitedly.

Yang groaned, "I just hope they're better than Vomit Boy."

Alisa agreed, and they remained silent for a moment, until Ruby noticed something.

"Oh, Yang, gross! You have puke on your shoe!" she shouted.

Yang started freaking out, and Ruby tried to get away from her. Drake and Alisa remained back, watching the scene in amusement. After a moment of silent snickering, Alisa turned to her friend.

"Hey, Drake? Did you get the notice too?"

"If you're referring to that almost cryptic message, than yes." Drake told her. About a week prior to boarding the airship to Beacon, Drake had received a letter in the mail. It didn't say much other than to report to the headmaster's office once he got to Beacon.

"Whatever the reason, I hope it doesn't affect our time in Beacon." Drake said.

"I don't think it would," Alisa agreed, "Though I can't shake the feeling that it's something important."

"Yeah," Drake muttered, glancing toward the approaching school. Whatever it was, he had a feeling that they would find out soon enough.

* * *

The airship began it's descent, signaling everyone on the ship that they've arrived at Beacon. The airship landed and all the student's departed, wanting to explore the campus a little. Though the blonde-haired boy from earlier ran to the nearest trash can the moment the doors opened.

The group of four walked down a paved path and stopped after a short while to admire the view.

"Wow," all of them said together.

"This place looks incredible," Alisa said in awe.

"Definitely a bigger place than I thought," Drake muttered, equally amazed by the scale of the school.

"The view from Vale's got nothing on this!" Yang exclaimed, glancing to the two silver-haired teens.

The three of them then heard an excited gasp, and turned to see Ruby practically drooling over the different types of weapons the students have. "Ohmygosh, Sis! Look! That kid's got a collapsible staff! And she's got a fire sword!" She then practically floated away to see more weapons. Yang excused herself to bring her sister back to reality.

"Nice to see that some things haven't changed," Alisa mused, a smile on her face, knowing how weapon happy the young girl was.

"Got that right," Drake said, smiling in amusement as Yang dragged Ruby back by her hood.

"Oh! Drake!" Alisa said, gaining the boy's attention.

Turning to his friend, he suddenly remembered what they needed to do. He then turned to his sisters.

"Hey, girls," he said, gaining their attention, "Alisa and I need to go see the headmaster for something."

"Why's that?" Yang questioned.

"We don't know," Alisa answered, "We were just told to go see him when we got here."

"Since we don't want to keep him waiting, we need to go now," Drake said, "We'll see you two at the orientation." The girls waved to the two friends as Drake and Alisa made their way to the main campus. After getting directions, they eventually found themselves outside the Headmaster's office. They were called in shortly after arriving, and were greeted by the Headmaster when they walked in.

"Draco Aisu and Alisa Amiella, good to see you were able to make it," Professor Ozpin, the Headmaster of Beacon, greeted the two. Ozpin had silver hair, brown eyes with small, dark glasses, an open suit over a vest and green shirt, white gloves and a pair of dark green pants. Another man stood near the Headmaster's desk. This man also had silver hair, and was dressed rather raggedly. He wore spectacles over his eyes that, oddly, were closed.

Professor Ozpin gestured to the man next to him, "This is Paylor Sakaki, the professor in charge of teaching about the Aragami here at Beacon."

"Nice to meet the two of you," Sakaki told the two teens.

"Likewise," Alisa answered, with Drake merely nodding in greeting.

"So professor," Drake addressed the Headmaster, knowing professor was his other title, "Why were we summoned here?"

"I believe that Doctor Sakaki is the one that can answer that." Ozpin replied.

Sakaki cleared his throat, gaining the attention of the two, "Well then, I'm sure you both know about the threat to humanity out there right now."

"The Grimm and the Aragami," Alisa muttered.

"Correct," Sakaki continued, "Because of these threats, especially the Aragami, schools all across Remnant have started looking for... certain individuals."

"'Individuals'? You mean the God Eaters, right?" Drake asked.

"That's right," Sakaki confirmed, "The God Eaters aid the Huntsman and Huntresses in their fight against these threats, though their main purpose is to combat the Aragami. And that's where you two come in."

"Where we...?" Alisa started, before it dawned on her what the Doctor was saying, "Do you mean that...?" She didn't finish her question, Drake was as equally as surprised by this.

"That's right," Ozpin said, "The two of you have been found to be possible matches to the God Arcs. Not just that, but the two of you are very rare cases."

"What do you...?" Alisa started.

"The two of you," Sakaki interrupted, "have been chosen as candidates, for the New-type God Arcs."

"New-types..." Drake muttered.

"The New-types have the ability to switch between gun _and_ sword," Sakaki quickly explained, "Allowing for abilities that the 'Old-type' God Eaters can't perform."

"And we've been selected?" Alisa asked, still in slight disbelief.

"Correct," Ozpin said, "However, in order to become God Eaters, you have to pass the Aptitude Test. This is entirely by choice, you don't have to if you feel you don't want to."

Both Drake and Alisa looked at the Headmaster. They had heard some rumors about the 'Test' and were unsure about partaking in it. However, after sharing a glance and nod, the two turned to the two professors, determination on their faces.

"We'll do it," Drake stated.

"If it gives me a chance to avenge my parents," Alisa said, "Then I'll take it."

Ozpin nodded, satisfied with their answer. "Follow Doctor Sakaki to the training rooms, the test will be performed there." With that, Ozpin left to take care of a few things before the orientation.

"Well then," Sakaki said, "Let's make our way to the training area. And don't worry, you'll still be able to attend Beacon, you'll just take extra courses pertaining to the Aragami."

Drake and Alisa nodded as they followed the Doctor. After a few minutes of walking, the trio found themselves at the training rooms for the God Eaters. Drake and Alisa saw a few of the older students training, obviously God Eaters since they wore the large, red armlets that were a signature part of being one. Some were going through target practice, since they used the gun Arcs. Others swiped their blades at 'holographic' training dummies that were shaped like some Aragami. None of the God Eaters the two saw wielded the New-type Arcs.

"These rooms are where the God Eaters hone their skills with their God Arcs," Sakaki explained, "Those training to be Huntsman or Huntresses don't use these ones, having their access to their own training areas." They eventually came to a halt outside two doorways that lead to separate training rooms. "We have the tests set up in these two rooms. Alisa, your test will be in the left room," he said, gesturing to said room, "You'll be monitored by a co-worker of mine."

He then turned to Drake, "And I'll be overseeing yours in this room." He then walked into the room, knowing Drake would follow.

As Drake was about to follow, Alisa spoke up, "Good luck, Drake."

"You too," he replied with a smile, "See you on the other side." Alisa nodded with a smile of her own. Before the two of them stepped into the respective rooms.

* * *

Once Drake stepped into the room, he noticed that Doctor Sakaki was already in a room that overlooked the training area. 'He moves quick,' Drake thought. He glanced around the expansive room that, not surprisingly, was riddled with marks from combat training. A lone case with a blue, newer model God Arc rested in the center of the room.

"Well then," the Doctor's voice echoed over the speakers, "Welcome to Fenrir's Beacon division." Fenrir, the name of the organization of God Eaters. Fenrir had bases stationed in every kingdom, with multiple schools that helped train both Huntsman, and God Eaters throughout the land. "I will now test your compatibility as a member of the Anti-Aragami Punitive force, the God Eaters. Try to relax, okay? You'll get better results that way. When you're ready, go stand in front of the case in the center of the room."

The teen nodded at the Doctor's words and moved to the center, examining the God Arc in the case. The thing seemed to resemble a massive, blue colored combat knife with a black edge, a collapsed gun that looked like a mini-gun, and one half of a small, round shield on both sides. Each part no doubt expanded or contracted whether or not it was in use.

'So this is a New-type God Arc, huh?' Drake thought.

Drake then took a deep breath, knowing there was no turning back now. Flexing his right hand, he brought it up and placed it on the handle of the God Arc, his wrist resting on one half of the signature red bracelet. After a moment, the top half of the case crashed down, and a rather... odd squelching sound came out. Drake couldn't ponder the noise though, as things became extremely painful. He gritted his teeth, and gripped his right arm with his other hand, trying hard not to cry out in pain.

When the pain subsided after a few moments, though it felt like an eternity to Drake, the case opened. A strange black haze was coming from the now completed bracelet, and Drake sighed that the ordeal was over, his left arm falling to his side.

He then picked up the God Arc with ease, holding it over his head in surprise. The weapon looked like it should weigh a few hundred pounds, yet it felt no heavier than a wooden baseball bat to him. His eye narrowed slightly as a black tentacle extended from the core of the God Arc, and latched onto his bracelet. A few black lines pulsed along his hand, though due to his glove he didn't see that, though he could feel it, before subsiding a moment later. He lowered the weapon to his side.

"Well, congratulations." the Doctor said, his voice not hiding any enthusiasm, "You're one of the first of Beacon's 'New-type' God Eaters. This concludes the Aptitude Test. Now that we know you're a match, you'll be going for a medical checkup after the orientation. If you start feeling unwell, don't hesitate to let someone know. I've got high hopes for you!"

As Drake got ready to leave, a new voice stopped him, "Oh! Just a moment!" Turning to the owner of the voice, Drake saw a young woman with silver hair, and dark gray eyes, with grease smudges on her cheeks, and goggles on her head. She was dressed in a white tank-top that also had grease or oil stains on it, baggy black pants and work boots. She also had thick gloves on her hands, and was pushing a large cart.

"Yes?" Drake questioned.

"My name's Licca Kusunoki," the girl introduced herself, "I'm a member of the God Arc maintenance crew. I'm actually here to take your God Arc."

"Draco Aisu," Drake introduced himself, before he looked at her for a moment, knowing it was dangerous for someone to touch a God Arc if they weren't a match. Licca seemed to catch on to his hesitance.

"You don't have to worry about me being hurt," she told him, "My gloves make it so I can safely handle any Arc, match or not."

Giving a small shrug, Drake placed his God Arc on the cart. He then turned back to Licca, who held something out to him.

"This is for you, it's a specially modified Scroll." Licca said as Drake took the item. It did resemble the Scrolls he knew they would use throughout their time at Beacon, but it appeared more compact than the usual ones, made to be used with one hand. "It's designed to give you access to the Norn Database, where everything related to the God Eaters can be found. You can even use it to change up parts on your God Arc if you wish. You don't have too, but the option is there if it ever interests you. Any changes you wish to make will automatically be sent to the Maintenance Crew, who will then exchange the parts of your Arc."

"Where would I pick my Arc up if I needed it?" Drake asked.

"You'll find your Arc, unless it's going through maintenance, in your locker, which the professors will show you later, after the orientation." Licca explained, "Which by the way starts soon, so you might want to get moving."

Drake hadn't realized it was almost time for the orientation, so, after saying a quick thanks and goodbye to Licca, he walked out into the hall to wait for Alisa. He didn't have to wait long, as the girl eventually stepped out of the training room, the armlet of the God Eaters attached to her right wrist. She looked quite proud.

"Glad to see I'm not the only one that passed," she said, smiling the whole time. Drake returned her smile, happy that their goals they had set were now no longer so far out of reach.

"Come on," he told his fellow God Eater recruit, "Orientation starts soon, and we don't want to miss that."

"Right." Alisa agreed, and together, the two new-found God Eaters made their way to the auditorium, ready for almost anything for that would come their way.

* * *

The two eventually found their way to the auditorium, where the orientation would take place. They glanced around the packed room, looking for Drake's sisters. When they spotted them though, they noticed that a white-haired girl about their age with an off-centered ponytail and a vertical scar over her left eye (both of her eyes were an ice-blue color) was apparently yelling at Ruby. The girl was wearing a pale blue jacket over a similarly colored thigh-length dress, white boots, a pair of rectangular earrings and a small, black, apple-shaped necklace.

Wondering what was going on, Drake and Alisa made their way over to the three. As they got closer, they could hear Ruby apparently re-introducing herself to the white-haired girl, who if they heard right, was named Weiss.

Drake could practically feel the sarcasm in the Weiss's tone as she responded, "Yeah! And we can paint our nails, and try on clothes, and talk about cute boys, like tall, blonde, and scraggly over there." The girl finished, pointing to the blonde-haired boy from the airship.

"Really?!" Ruby asked joyfully.

The white-haired girl glared at the younger girl for a moment, "No."

"What exactly is going on here?" Drake asked as he walked up to the three, Alisa right behind him.

"Oh! Drake!" Ruby jumped slightly, surprised at her brother's sudden appearance, "We were just..."

"Well, little Miss Ruby here nearly got us blown off the cliff," Wiess said angrily.

"What are you talking about?" Alisa asked. Drake looked between the two as Ruby attempted to explain the events that occurred after he and Alisa left to see the headmaster. After listening to everything, Drake sighed before turning to Weiss.

"Look, it's obvious that you guys got off on the wrong foot." he said.

"That's what I said," Yang muttered, earning a glare from Weiss.

Ignoring her for the moment, Drake continued, "But what happened was completely an accident. Ruby had no control over her sneezing. As for her falling into your luggage, you could probably blame Yang for that."

"Hey!"

Weiss merely glared at Drake, probably not wanting to accept what he was saying. Before she could respond though, they're little spat was interrupted by the sound of a microphone being tested. They and everyone else in the auditorium turned to see Professor Ozpin on stage, preparing to speak.

"I'll... keep this brief," Ozpin began, "You have traveled here today in search of knowledge – to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction." This caused several of the students to start muttering amongst themselves, "You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

His short speech finished, Ozpin took his leave. Glynda, who was standing next to Ozpin, took the mic, "You will gather in the ballroom tonight; tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed."

As the students began to leave, Yang, Ruby, Alisa and Drake began to talk amongst themselves.

"He seemed kind of... off," Yang said.

"Almost like he wasn't even there," Ruby agreed.

"He acted completely different then when Drake and I saw him," Alisa pointed out, with Drake nodding in agreement.

"Why did you two need to see him anyway?" Ruby asked, turning to her brother and friend. Yang looked curious too, and even Weiss glanced to the pair, wondering why Ozpin needed to see them of all people.

At the question, Drake and Alisa couldn't keep from smiling. Both lifted their right hands, showing the three huntresses-in-training the large, red armlets that were now attached to their wrists. Seeing them, Yang, Ruby and Weiss's eyes all widened, as they knew exactly what those armlets meant.

"Bro...: Ruby muttered, still shocked, "Is that...?"

"The armlet of...?" Yang continued, a smile starting to appear on her face.

"The God Eaters." Alisa finished, her smile still apparent. The three girls were silent for a moment, before Ruby spoke up again.

"That... is... so... cool!" she squealed, before she began bombarding questions on the two recruits, mostly repeating the same question: "Can I see your God Arcs?!"

"Whoa, there! Ruby! Calm down!" Drake finally managed to get a hold of the hyperactive girl, stopping her from bouncing around. Alisa merely shook her head in amusement at the younger girl's antics.

"I gotta say, I did not see this coming," Yang said, looking at her brother and friend. "You guys always wanted to be God Eaters, and now it's happened, here at Beacon of all places."

"Yes," Alisa said, "It surprised us too when Professor Ozpin told us we were candidates for the God Eaters."

"Well congratulations to you both!" Yang said, "Looks like we'll be fighting alongside God Eaters now, huh little sis?"

"Yeah!" Ruby agreed, happy for her brother and their friend. Drake and Alisa merely smiled at the two as they talked about possible future missions and classes or whatnot. Weiss remained silent the whole time, slightly jealous that the two new recruits had been chosen as God Eaters, but she wouldn't let it get to her. God Eater or not, she was going to be the best Huntress she could be.

* * *

Night soon fell on Beacon Academy, and nearly every freshman student can be found in their sleeping wear in the ballroom. Ruby was laying down on her sleeping bag, wearing a brown tank top with a heart shaped Beowolf on it, rose patterned sweats and a Beowolf eyed sleeping mask on her head, writing something on a piece of paper.

"It's like a big slumber party!" Yang exclaimed as she jumped onto her sleeping bag next to Ruby, wearing only an orange tank top with her fire-heart symbol on it and brown short-shorts.

"I don't think Dad would approve of all the boys though," Ruby replied, not looking at her sister.

"I know I do," Yang purred as she watched some of the boys on the other side of the ballroom messing around, most without shirts on. She continued to do so until she glanced back down to Ruby, a question forming in her mind, "Do you think Drake and Alisa are alright?"

"Why don't you ask them yourself?" a voice asked, startling the sisters.

Yang and Ruby both jumped and screamed a little, before looking to see Drake and Alisa standing near them, amused expressions on their faces. Drake was wearing a black t-shirt and a pair of dark gray sweats, while Alisa was wearing a simple, knee-length, white nightgown.

"Did you have to do that!?" Yang almost yelled at the silver-haired male, only getting a chuckle in response. She then turned to Alisa, though her next question was directed to both of the recruits, "So how did the checkup go?"

Shortly after the orientation, Drake and Alisa had to report to the infirmary for a medical checkup, to make sure that their bodies were safely accepting the Oracle Cells.

"Everything was fine," Alisa told the girls as she and Drake sat down, "Our bodies are safely accepting the Oracle Cells and Bias Factor."

"As cool as the God Eaters are, it still worries me about having to put the Cells of the Aragami in you guys," Ruby said, looking at the two worriedly.

"As long as we got these armlets," Drake said, holding up the mentioned item on his wrist, "Then nothing is going to happen. You don't have to worry so much sis."

"I guess," the younger girl said, before going back to her writing.

"What are you doing, Ruby?" Alisa asked.

"Just writing to the gang back at Signal," Ruby explained, "I promised to tell them all about Beacon and how things are going."

"Aww, that's so cuuuute!" Yang squealed, before getting hit in the face by a pillow thrown by Ruby.

"Shut up!" she shouted, "I didn't get to take my friends with me to school like you two did! It's weird not knowing anyone here!"

"I'm not just Drake's friend you know," Alisa huffed. Ruby's comment had made it sound like Alisa wasn't friends with the sisters.

"Yeah Sis," Yang agreed, making Alisa smile slightly, "And what about Jaune? He's... nice. There you go! Plus one friend, that's a hundred percent increase!" The other two nodded in agreement. They had met Jaune (a.k.a. Vomit Boy) shortly before heading to their checkups. They both found him an okay guy, if a bit on the goofy side.

"I'm pretty sure Weiss counts as a negative friend," Ruby sighed as she turned over on her back, "Back to zero..."

"There's no such thing as negative friends!" Yang tried to reassure her sister, "You just made one friend and one enemy!" She was given a dog faced pillow to the face as a response.

"Heiress to a company or not," Alisa stated, feeling frustrated at the subject of the white-haired girl, "She doesn't have the right to treat others like their beneath her."

"You're right about that, Alisa," Drake agreed, "Let's just hope that she learns that eventually." Alisa nodded in agreement.

"Look, Ruby," Yang said, gaining her sister's attention, "It's only been one day. Trust me: you've got friends all around you! You just haven't met them yet!"

The four of them then noticed something glowing to the side, and turn to see a girl in a black sleeping yukata with a candle next to her and reading a book. The girl had long, wavy black hair with a bow on top and amber colored eyes with a bit of purple eye shadow on the ends.

"That girl..." Ruby muttered.

Yang gave her little sister a questioning glance, which was mirrored by the two silver-haired teens, "You know her?"

Ruby shook her head, "Not really. She saw what happened this morning, but left before I could say anything."

Yang got a smirk on her face. "Well," she started, standing up, "Now's your chance." She then grabbed Ruby's hand and dragged her to the reading girl, Ruby protesting along the way.

Drake and Alisa sat there for a moment, unsure of what to do. Alisa then looked at her friend and asked, "Should we follow them?"

Drake just shrugged, "Might as well. If only to keep them out of trouble."

The two got up and followed the girls. By the time they got over to them, the sisters were whispering to each other.

"What are you doing?" Yang asked.

"I don't know, Help Me!" Ruby answered.

The two then turned back to the black-haired girl in front of them, smiling, as Yang asked, "So... what's your name?"

The girl sighed, obviously irritated at being interrupted again, "Blake."

Yang smiled, "Well, Blake, I'm Yang, Ruby's older sister!" She then pointed to the two behind them, who had light smiles on their faces, "This is our friend, Alisa. And our adoptive brother, Drake."

"Nice to meet you," Alisa greeted, while Drake merely nodded his head as a greeting.

"I like your bow!" Yang suddenly said.

"Thanks..." Blake replied, still clearly irritated.

"It goes great with your... pajamas!"

"Right..."

Yang tried one more time, "Nice night, don't you think?"

Blake, fed up with Yang's persistence, replied, "Yes, it's lovely! Almost as lovely as this book!"

The four stood there, unsure of what to do.

"That I will continue to read," Blake continued.

Still the others didn't move.

"As soon as you leave!" She finished with a glare.

"Yeah, this girl's a lost cause," Yang muttered to the others.

"Don't be rude," Alisa muttered back.

"What's it about?" Ruby asked, gaining the attention of the others.

"Huh?" Blake looked up in surprise.

"Your book," Ruby clarified, "Does it have a name?"

"W-Well..." Blake stuttered, "I-It's about a man with two souls, each fighting for control of the body."

"I think I read a book like that once," Drake spoke up, gaining a surprised look from Blake.

"Oh yeah," Yang said sarcastically, "That sounds really lovely!"

"Yang, be nice!" Alisa glared at the blonde brawler, making Yang back off from the silver-haired girl; Alisa could be scary when she needed to be.

Ruby spoke up again, "I love books. Yang used to read to me every night before bed. Stories of heroes and monsters... they're one of the reasons I want to be a Huntress."

Blake laughed a little, "And why's that? Hoping you'll live happily ever after?"

Ruby nodded, "I'm hoping we all will. As a girl, I wanted to be just like the heroes in those books... someone who fought for what was right, and protected people who couldn't protect themselves!"

Blake looked at the younger girl with a smile on her face, "That's... very ambitious for a child," she then glanced down, her smile turning to a frown, "Unfortunately, the real world isn't the same as a fairy tale."

"Got that right," Drake muttered quietly. Blake looked at him and saw that both he and Alisa had sad expressions on their faces. They disappeared though as Ruby spoke up again.

"Well that's why we're here!" she said, smiling, "To make it better!"

Drake and Alisa looked at Ruby with proud expressions on their faces, while Yang ran up and hugged the younger girl into the air, "Oh, I'm so proud of my baby sister!"

"Cut it out!" Ruby shouted as the two began to fight each other, making a cloud of dust in the process.

The two recruits chuckled at the sight, knowing how often this happened. Blake also laughed at the sight, "Well, Ruby, Yang, Alisa, Drake, it was-"

"What in the world is going on over here?!" a familiar voice shouted, causing Drake and Alisa to stop their chuckling and the latter's expression to harden. The five of them turned to see Weiss storming towards them in a blue nightgown and her hair down. "Don't you realize that people are trying to get some sleep?!"

She and Yang then locked eyes and both shouted, "OH NOT YOU AGAIN!"

"Oh man," Drake muttered, shaking his head as Weiss and Yang began arguing while Ruby tried to stop them.

"If this girl doesn't shape up soon, I'm going to scream," Alisa grumbled, not wanting to put up with the heiress. She then turned to the black-haired huntress-in-training and her fellow God Eater recruit, "It was nice meeting you Blake. And Drake, I feel we should get as much rest as possible for tomorrow."

Drake nodded, before Blake spoke up, "I thought that God Eaters didn't have to go through the initiation." She had noticed the rather large armlets on the wrists of the two in front of her, and instantly figured that these two were new God Eaters.

"Professor Ozpin said we still had too," Drake said, "Said something about wanting to see what we were capable of. Still not sure what he meant by that."

"Probably since we're both New-types," Alisa guessed.

"That could be possible," Blake said, "Considering how rare a match for a New-type is, maybe he wants to see what they can do compared to the others."

"Maybe," Drake shrugged, before returning his attention to Blake, "Well, as Alisa said, we should get as much rest as possible. And it was nice meeting you too Blake. I wish you luck on tomorrow's initiation."

"Likewise," Blake smiled, "Have a good night."

"Goodnight," Alisa said as she and Drake returned to their respective sleeping bags. Blake watched them go for a moment, before she looked back at the still arguing girls. Blake sighed and blew the candles out before going to bed. One final thought came to mind as she settled.

'This year is going to be very interesting. I can feel it.'

* * *

**And done. Chapter 1 complete (chapter 2 if you follow fanfiction's count). Like I mentioned before, I'll try and cover some things that I might have missed concerning the God Eaters and/or their relationship with the Hunters in future chapters. If any readers feel like seeing anything in particular (pairings, other God Eater characters, etc.), leave a review or send me a PM.**

**Please read and review! NO flames at all please!**


	3. The First Step

Drake woke to the sounds of birds chirping. Stretching, he got up and looked around the room, noticing that most, if not all, the students were still sleeping. Grabbing his scroll, he turned it on to check the time.

"5:30?" he muttered quietly, "Didn't think I'd wake up so early. Breakfast isn't for over an hour, and initiation for another three after that."

Drake glanced around again when he noticed something. Alisa wasn't where she went to bed, in fact, she wasn't even in the room. Neither was any of her things.

'Wonder where Alisa went?' he wondered. Considering he was now awake, and not falling back asleep anytime soon, he decided to quietly get up and get dressed. After dressing and putting his sleep stuff away, he decided to look for his friend. On an impulse, he opened the small pouch on his right arm, and found that his scroll fit neatly inside.

'Well that's useful,' he thought, before beginning his search for his friend. He didn't have to look long, as he found Alisa in the main courtyard, standing in front of a large statue, depicting a Hunter and God Eater standing over a fallen Beowolf and Ogretail. He noticed that she seemed... off. Her expression looked distant, like she wasn't really looking at the statue.

'I have a feeling why,' he thought as he walked up to her. Standing beside her, he simply waited. After a few moments, Alisa finally spoke.

"Couldn't sleep?" she asked quietly.

"I'll live," he told her, "What about you?"

"Woke up not long ago," she said, not looking at him, "Didn't feel like trying to go back to sleep."

Drake looked at Alisa for another moment, "Was it the nightmare again?" he asked. Seeing Alisa stiffen slightly told him all he needed to know.

"N-No! I just..."

"Alisa," Drake cut her off, "You know you can't lie to me. I know exactly how you feel."

Alisa looked at her friend. She knew he was right. Of anyone she's known, he's the one who has also lost everything because of the very creatures they now had the power to fight. She knew there were others out there that also had their lives destroyed because of the Aragami, but right now, Drake was the only one she actually knew. She sighed.

"Y-you're right, I'm sorry," she looked down, "It's just that..."

"You're worried what will happen if we find that thing, right?"

"I've never felt so scared before," she said, "Seeing that creature's almost... human face." she shuddered.

"It won't be easy," Drake then put his hand on Alisa's shoulder, making her look at him, "But you won't have to face it alone. I'm with you, all the way."

Alisa smiled at her friend's words, knowing he wouldn't back down from his promise. "Thanks, Drake."

Drake nodded, before the two of them looked back at the statue. Specifically, the Ogretail was what they were looking at.

"Think we'll ever find a peaceful life?" she asked after a moment, "Without the threat of Grimm or Aragami?"

"Maybe," Drake admitted, "But until then, we have to do what we must." Alisa nodded.

The two were quiet again for a few moments, until Alisa took a deep breath before she spoke up again. "Well, I think that's enough moping." her voice held it's usual snarkiness, "It might be an idea to get ourselves used to the God Arcs, don't you think?"

'There's the Alisa I know,' he thought with a smirk, before answering, "Sounds good. Seeing as we're taking part in the initiation, or something along those lines, it would be prudent to know how to handle our weapons."

A nod was shared between the two, before they made their way to the training area. Upon arrival, they were greeted by Licca, who turned out to be an early riser as well. After telling her their plans, the mechanic enthusiastically agreed to helping them, wanting to see the potential of the New-types as well.

The next few hours were spent getting to know the details of their Arcs, followed by different combat types/scenarios.

Drake discovered that his Arc, which was composed of what was known as the 'Clemencor Set', was more Freeze based when compared to the other attributes (Blaze, Spark, and Divine). The blade of his Arc, the Clemencor, was a Freeze based Long-blade, with a high Sunder damage attribute. His gun, Silent Cry, could utilize any elements, though Freeze was the most effective, with Spark at second.

Alisa's Arc, which was composed of the 'Avenger Set', was the exact opposite of his element-wise, with Blaze being the strongest element. Her blade, Avenger, and her gun, Raging Lore, were also very similar to his, though Blaze was more effective compared to his Freeze. Unlike Silent Cry though, Raging Lore had both Spark _and _Freeze as second most effective elements, meaning she had a bit more versatility compared to his. That wasn't to say that he couldn't use the other elements (Blaze and Divine), he could, it's just they wouldn't be as strong compared to the others.

Their shields, Tear Stone for Drake and Brimstone for Alisa, both of which were classified as 'Bucklers', were pretty well balanced in terms of defensive power.

Licca also told them about 'skills' that were gifted to them through their God Arcs. This was done through the Oracle Cells of their Arcs and their bodies. The Oracle Cells that were a part of each section of their Arcs (Blade, Gun, and Shield) reacted with the Cells in their bodies, granting them enhancements to their overall abilities. Upgrades could be attached to their Arcs to further increase their abilities.

They spent the better part of their morning on learning the details of their Arcs, as well as deciding on what upgrades to attach. When they finished, they had about two hours until initiation began. They decided to use the next hour to train with handling their God Arcs, and then head to the cafeteria the final hour to eat. With that in mind, they had Licca put them through a series of beginner's tests, designed to ease new recruits into the fighting style(s) of their Arcs.

Both recruits quickly finished the beginning tutorials, and moved on to some more advanced tactics, like targeting different sections of the Aragami's body for different amounts of damage. Or utilizing combo attacks and 'devouring' an Aragami to gain a burst mode (increased power, speed, etc.) or to finish it for good once it was defeated.

The two finished the tests with about 50 minutes left until initiation. Both felt exhausted, but they knew they would recover quickly, thanks to the Oracle Cells in their bodies. After returning their Arcs to Licca for some quick maintenance before the initiation, the two said goodbye to the girl, with Licca wishing them luck, and headed to the cafeteria to get some well-deserved breakfast. After over three hours of training, the two new God Eaters felt ready for anything. They knew they had a long way to go, but they wouldn't let anything stop them.

* * *

As Alisa and Drake got to the cafeteria, they saw that many of the students, both current and new, were there eating a wide variety of breakfast foods. Scanning the room, they noticed that the table where their friends/siblings were sitting at was full. The two of them got their food and made their way to a table that was relatively close by. As the two ate, they ended up listening in on a conversation in front of them.

From the sound of it, a girl with orange hair and blue eyes, who was wearing a mix and match set up consisting of a vest, a white top with a heart cut out on the chest, with some red and blue clothing, detached sleeves, a pink skirt and white shoes, was discussing ways on being partnered up with her friend. Said friend was a teen with black hair that also had a magenta streak, and magenta colored eyes. He was dressed in a green eastern style suit with black and gold edges and trimmings, tan pants and black shoes.

Watching the pair talk, though it was the orange haired girl, whose name was Nora, who did most of the talking; the black-haired teen, named Ren, was pretty much silent the whole time, Alisa couldn't help but wonder aloud.

"How on Remnant does he put up with that?"

"Must have a helluva lot of patience," Drake answered.

The pair finished their breakfast and made their way to the locker room to prepare for the upcoming initiation. Drake noticed the pair from earlier walk past them, still discussing on how they can become partners. After they passed, he spotted Ruby and Yang, and made his way over to them, Alisa following. Yang eventually spotted them.

"Oh! Hey, guys!" Yang greeted the two. Ruby smiled as they walked up to them.

"Morning you two," Drake greeted.

"Where were you guys?" Ruby asked, "We didn't see you at all when we woke up, or at breakfast."

"If you had paid attention, you would have noticed us eating breakfast at a nearby table," Alisa said, "As for this morning, Drake and I were training."

"Training?" the sisters questioned.

"Alisa and I thought it would be smart to learn how to handle our God Arcs," Drake explained, "So we spent most of the morning training."

"Wow, barely at Beacon for a day and already working on your path," Yang said. Drake merely shrugged. Yang found it admirable that the two were putting so much effort into their goals. She just hoped they didn't overwork themselves.

"So, sis, you seem awfully chipper this morning!" Yang directed the question to her sister. The young girl did seem in a far better mood compared to last night.

"Yep! No more awkward small talk or 'getting-to-know-you' stuff." Ruby said as she pulled out her weapon, Crescent Rose, and began stroking it, "Today, I get to let my sweetheart do the talking."

Yang rolled her eyes, "Well, remember Ruby, you're not the only one going through initiation. If you wanna grow up, you're gonna have to meet new people and learn to work together."

"Ugh, you sound like Dad!" Ruby groaned as she put her weapon away, "Ok, first of all: What does meeting new people have to do with fighting?"

"Learning teamwork, discussing strategies and the like for one thing." Alisa said. Drake nodded his agreement.

Ruby glared at her friend and older brother, before continuing, "And secondly: I don't need people to help me grow up! I. Drink. Milk."

"That has to be one of the most absurd comments I've ever heard," Alisa muttered. Drake merely shook his head, wondering what went on in the younger girl's mind at times.

"But what about when we form teams?" Yang asked.

Ruby suddenly became nervous, "Um, I don't know, I-I'll just be on your team or with Drake or Alisa or something..."

Drake and Alisa shared a look while Yang became nervous as well and began playing with her hair a little, "Well, maybe you should try being on someone else's team."

"I agree there," Drake said.

Ruby became angry and marched up to her sister, shooting a glare at her brother as well, "My dearest sister Yang, are you implying that you and my brother do not wish to be on the same team as me!?"

"What? No! Of course I do!" Yang defended, "I just thought... I don't know, maybe it would help you.. break out of your shell!"

"Besides, Ruby," Alisa spoke up, "God Eaters are not placed on official teams. They work with teams of Hunters at times, other God Eaters at others, depending on the situation. We couldn't be on a team with you guys, not officially anyway."

"I agree with Yang though, Ruby," Drake said next, "You really need to get to know others. 'Break out of your shell' as she put it."

Ruby got frustrated, "What the-?! I don't need to 'break out of my shell'! That's absolutely-"

"Ridiculous!" At that very moment, Jaune walked in between the group, holding a map and looking like he was lost, "There's no way I put my gear in locker 636 yesterday! I would've remembered having to count that high! Why does this have to happen today?"

The group of four watched him go by, their little argument dissipating.

"He seems to have impeccable timing with interrupting others," Alisa said.

"Something like that," Drake muttered, "Well, Alisa and I need to finish getting ready, we'll meet up with you girls later."

The girls waved as the two walked off. Drake noticed Jaune was talking to Weiss and another girl. Drake recognized her as Pyrrha Nikos, a very skilled huntress-in-training. Pyrrha was a red-haired, green-eyed girl that wore Amazonian styled armor. The armor consisted of a strapless top with a gold V-neck and detached sleeves, a red mini skirt with an ankle-length drapery, gold necklace and headpiece, a pair of long boots, an arm guard and a pair of leg guards.

Drake wondered what the pair was talking about, but he shrugged it off. Odds were, Weiss was trying to get Pyrrha to be on her team. Considering Pyrrha's skill, he wouldn't be surprised if everyone thought the same thing.

Shaking his head, he and Alisa made their way to their lockers, knowing that was where their God Arcs would be. Being God Eaters, their lockers were more secure, to prevent other students, who didn't know the dangers of the weapons, from being able to get a hold of their God Arcs. The lockers had special locks that utilized the signatures from their armlets to open.

Stepping up to their respective lockers, the two placed their right hands into the openings on the side, their armlets resting in the surrounding edges. The two only waited for a moment before a click signaled their lockers opening. Opening the lockers fully, the pair grabbed their Arcs, careful not to hit anything due to the size of the weapons. The pair also grabbed a small amount of healing items, namely Restore Pills. The pills, when swallowed, jump started the natural healing abilities the Oracle Cells in their bodies gave them.

As the two closed their lockers, a new voice spoke up.

"Well, well. You two must be the new rookies."

Drake and Alisa looked to the owner of the voice, and were greeted by a rather smug looking male student, possibly a year or two older than them. The student wore a short sleeved muscle shirt with what looked like lightweight shoulder and chest armor, tan pants and black shoes. The boy had dark brown hair that was short yet disheveled, and his dark brown eyes held a look that suggested he thought he was above everyone else. On his right wrist was the signature armlet, signifying his status as a God Eater.

"Can we help you?" Alisa asked, holding Raging Lore in her left hand (A/N: I'm going to refer to Drake and Alisa's God Arcs by whatever form they're in at the time [blade or gun]).

"The name's Mido Komiya," the boy said arrogantly, "Just here to tell you that I'm your senior and you should respect me."

Alisa glared at the slightly older teen, not liking his tone. Drake's expression remained passive, but he was thinking the same thing as Alisa.

"Like we'd show respect to someone who clearly treats others like their beneath him," Alisa stated.

Drake agreed with her, "You want our respect, then earn it." He hefted Clemencor, held in his right hand, onto his shoulder, before he and Alisa began walking toward the exit.

"Hey! Don't ignore me!" he made an attempt to grab onto Alisa, when Drake stopped him by grabbing his wrist. Mido looked at Drake, and almost flinched when he saw the anger burning in Drake's eye.

"Don't. Touch her." Drake said slowly, his arm, specifically his special Dust tattoo, glowing with a pale blue light. Mido felt his arm being chilled by Drake's grip, and quickly pulled out. Drake didn't say anything else, and left with Alisa. Mido glared at the two, not wanting to let these two rookies, New-types or not, upstage him.

* * *

A little while later, all first year students were lined up on Beacon Cliff, where Glynda and Ozpin, holding a coffee mug, were waiting for them. Drake and Alisa stood off to the side, still wondering about the reason that they had to participate in the initiation. They guessed they would find out shortly.

Ozpin then spoke, "For years, you have trained to become warriors, and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest."

Glynda was next, "Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of 'teams'. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates... today."

Ruby, who was standing between Yang and Jaune, started to get worried, "What? Ohhh..."

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well," Ozpin continued. Ruby groaned again, though it was ignored, "That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years."

The moment he spoke those words, Ruby felt like her world just shattered, "What!?"

Ozpin began speaking again, "After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path... or you will die."

'Sounds simple enough,' Drake thought, 'Though I feel that there is more to it.'

Ozpin gave the students another piece of information, "You will be monitored and graded through the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene." This comment made Alisa and Drake share a glance, if the instructors weren't going to intervene, then why would they? Especially since God Eaters normally didn't need to go through the initiation. Ozpin continued, "You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?"

"Yes, Professor," Alisa spoke up, "Why exactly are we participating? From what I understand, God Eaters don't need to go through initiation, the Aptitude Test being enough."

Ozpin glanced at the two God Eater recruits, knowing that everyone there was probably wondering the same thing.

"It would probably be wise to share that information, Headmaster," Glynda said, gaining Ozpin's attention, "Lest these students run into something they can't handle."

"Very well," Ozpin said, before turning to the students, "For those of you wondering, there have been reports, that Aragami have been sighted within the Emerald Forest."

At his words, almost every student paled, and began muttering amongst each other.

"Do not ask how they got through the inner walls," Ozpin said, before any questions were voiced, "Not even Fenrir knows. Speaking of, the Fenrir Vale branch has already sent teams of God Eaters into the forest to hunt down the Aragami, all of which have been of the small-scale class."

"Small-scale?" some of the students muttered.

"Fenrir has divided the different Aragami into classes, based solely on size, though power can sometimes be considered as well," Glynda explained, "Small-scale class Aragami consist of the Ogretails, Zygotes, and Cocoon Maidens."

"At any rate, there shouldn't be any left," Ozpin continued, "However, Fenrir has left a few of the God Eaters within the forest, scouring for any remaining Aragami. You may be aware of the set of flares we have given you all." many of the students looked at the small cases that had been passed out prior to the whole lecture, "You are to use these only if you are cornered, by what you should already know."

"The flares will allow the God Eaters to find you," Glynda said, "Use them only if truly needed, otherwise, attempt to flee from the Aragami."

"That doesn't quite explain why those two are participating." one of the other students pointed out.

"Drake and Alisa are both being sent in to aid the other God Eaters," Ozpin simply said.

"We normally wouldn't send new recruits in until all prior training on handling their Arcs is finished," Glynda said, "But these two took it upon themselves to take care of that this morning." many of the students glanced at the two recruits while Glynda continued, "They managed to complete all the basic training modules set up for new recruits within a three hour period, a feat in and of itself. Looking over the results, we determined they would be aiding those within the forest."

"They will join the other God Eaters in scouring the forest for any and all remaining Aragami," Ozpin continued, "They will report back to Beacon after all students that have retrieved relics are accounted for." Ozpin looked down the line of students, though there was the threat of the Aragami, many of the students looked eager to begin. Ozpin smirked, looks like even the Aragami wouldn't stop the students from achieving what they wanted, "Now then, are there any more questions?"

It was Jaune who raised his hand, "Yeah, um, sir?"

"Good!" Ozpin practically ignored him, "Now, take your positions."

While everyone readied themselves for what they knew was coming, Jaune kept his hand raised, "Uh, sir? I've got, um... a question." As he speaks, he misses the tiles that the students are standing on begin launching the students into the forest one by one.

"So, this landing... strategy thing... Uh, wha-what is it? You're, like, dropping us off or something?" Jaune asked.

"No. You will be falling." Ozpin said.

"Oh, uh, I see," Jaune said, seeming increasingly nervous, and missing other students being launched, "So did you, like, hand out parachutes for us?"

"No." Ozpin simply said, "You will be using your own 'landing strategy'."

"Uh-huh... Yeah." Jaune muttered. At her turn, Yang winked at her younger sister, before putting on a pair of aviators and flying off with a "Woo-hooo!" a second before Ruby joined her.

"So, what exactly is a landing strateg..." right then, the tile under him activates, launching him into the air, "YYYYY!"

The four people still on the cliff watch the falling students for a moment. Alisa was the one to break the silence, "How on Remnant did that boy get into Beacon?"

Drake shrugged, "Must have been a good reason." he said, though he almost doubted his own words. He then turned to the professors, "So professors, how are Alisa and I getting into the forest? Same way as the others?"

"No." Ozpin said, before taking a sip from his mug. The two waited for him to elaborate, but he didn't.

"No, what?" Alisa asked, not liking the silence.

"What the headmaster means," Glynda spoke up, "Is that transportation has already been arranged for you two."

"Transportation?"

"A Fenrir bullhead is on it's way here now," Ozpin said, turning to the two recruits, "You will board the craft and keep an eye out for Aragami from the air. Try not to intervene with the other students unless it is necessary."

"Don't intervene, huh?" Alisa said.

"Put simply," Glynda said, "Think of this not as an initiation, but as your first mission."

Drake and Alisa nodded, knowing even recruits/students could be called on for missions, if Fenrir deemed it needed. They were broken from their thoughts when the sound of an approaching aircraft reached their ears. They looked up and spotted the mentioned bullhead, the Fenrir logo on its side, coming down to land. Both of the cargo doors on the ship were open, a God Eater standing in each of them.

"You the two New-types?" One of the God Eaters asked. Drake and Alisa nodded, stepping up to the ship. The God Eater grinned, "Well then let's go." Without another word, the two boarded the craft, which quickly rose back into the air, before flying off over the forest. The two professors looked on as the bullhead lifted higher into the air, disappearing into the clouds.

* * *

The two New-types gazed out of the open cargo doors, the wind whipping at their hair and clothes, their God Arcs gripped tightly in their hands. They noticed that the other two God Eaters in the airship were both gun wielders, Snipers to be precise, and were probably hardly over 20 years old. The only thing the two said were to keep an eye out for trouble, otherwise, the entire time they were in the air, it was relatively quiet, save for the sound of the engines and the wind.

After what felt like hours to the two rookies, though it was actually only a few minutes at best, they spotted something. Something that made the both of them narrow their eyes and tighten their grips on their Arcs. The God Eater next to them noticed.

"Show us what you two can do." he told them, knowing what they planned to do, "We'll be watching from the air, keeping an eye out for anymore of them."

The two nodded, before leaping out of the airship, even though it was still quite a distance above the ground.

* * *

(A few moments prior)

Weiss deflected a swipe from a Beowolf, getting pushed back into the center of the group surrounding her. She wasn't exactly pleased at the moment. Shortly after landing, she ended up making eye contact with Ruby, and consequentially forced to partner with the girl. Now she was surrounded by a pack of Beowolves, and Ruby was nowhere in sight. She pushed thoughts of her 'partner' out of her head as she got into a fighting stance.

After staring at the Beowolf in front of her for a moment, she brought her rapier, Myrtenaster, up and the chamber in it's hilt started spinning. She dashed forward with her loaded weapon, intent on running the Beowolf through, when Ruby suddenly appeared between her and her target in a blur of rose petals. The girl swiped Crescent Rose at the monster, landing a solid hit.

Weiss, however, was forced to quickly stop, swinging her sword in a random direction and creating a line of fire that set a nearby tree ablaze. Luckily, none of the other nearby trees caught fire, for the moment anyway.

Distracted by Weiss' attack, Ruby was barely able to get her weapon up in time to block an attack by the injured Beowolf. The attack knocked the younger girl into the heiress.

"Hey, watch it!" Ruby snapped.

"Excuse me!" Weiss retorted, "You attacked out of turn! I could have killed you!"

Ruby glanced back at the surrounding pack, saying, "You'll have to try harder than that..." as she did. The duo lifted their weapons as the pack surrounding them whined and growled. Ruby reloaded her scythe and Weiss readied her rapier again, when the Grimm stopped. They seemed to glance around for a moment, before retreating back into the forest, though they didn't go far.

"What are they...?" Weiss began, but was cut off as Ruby tackled her to the ground.

"Hey! What are you...!?" Weiss cut off her own sentence as she noticed what exactly happened. Ruby had knocked her out of the path of an attack, one that could probably have ended her life on the spot. Weiss paled as she saw the creature that had attempted the attack in front of them.

Hovering above the ground, was a grotesque looking creature. It's body was egg-shaped, with what looked like a woman's body attached to its front. It had a rather large, fang-lined mouth, from which the lower half of the 'woman' extended out. The arms appeared more as small wings. The 'head' of the 'woman' was visible only from the nose down. Above that, was a single, large, red eye, the pupil of which was a vertical slit. The creature was a Zygote, one of the small-scale Aragami.

The Zygote flew at the two young huntresses, intent on devouring them both. The girls quickly leaped to the side, avoiding the rather clumsy attack. Turning to face them, the Zygote gave what sounded like a strangled cry.

"We need to move," Weiss said, Ruby nodding in agreement. Before the two could move however, another sound caught their attention, a loud roar to be precise. Turning, they saw three other creatures enter the clearing. The three were all the same: bipedal, with tan fur across their backs, an armored head with large, tusk-like fangs protruding from their lower jaw, and a large, ogre-faced tail, the origin of the creature's name. The three Ogretails stalked into the clearing, their gazes locked on the two humans in front of them.

"Oh crap," Ruby muttered. One Zygote was bad enough, but now _three_ Ogretails?! Things were not looking good. Ruby was considering launching one of the flares, when the Zygote gave a harsh screech. Looking at it, they could see it apparently inhale, before launching a burst of air at the two. They managed to dodge it, and also managed to avoid being impaled by multiple spikes, launched by the Ogretails.

The Ogretails had spread to surround the two, preparing to charge, the Zygote doing the same. Both knew that they could probably escape if they could stun even one of the creatures, if only for a moment. They decided to try one of the Ogretails, since they were a little slower than the flying Aragami. As the girls prepared to move, the Zygote charged.

(Play God Eater OST: A Shadow Covering the Town)

It didn't get far as something, or rather, some_one_, came down on it from the sky, impaling the creature with his blue God Arc blade. The force of the attack/landing effectively split the Aragami in half. Flipping around to both yank his blade out and land on his feet, Drake trained a glare on the three remaining Aragami.

One of the three, the one closest to him, prepared to leap at the young God Eater, when a hail of blaze bullets rained down on it, piercing its thick hide. The Ogretail roared in pain as it was knocked back. Landing next to Drake, Raging Lore held in her hands, Alisa trained her weapon on the Aragami.

Not giving the downed Ogretail a chance to recover, Drake rushed in while Alisa began firing on the other two. With a wide slash, Drake cleaved through the Ogretail, leaving a gaping wound. The Ogretail tried to stand, but a few more slashes brought the thing down permanently. Glancing toward the other two, he noticed one on its side, clearly downed for the moment. The other tried charging Alisa, but she quickly switched to Avenger, and swiped at the Aragami, hitting it across the face. Her attack caused the thing to stagger, and she quickly swung at its unprotected belly, cleaving it open. The Ogretail roared weakly as it fell to its side, defeated.

At that moment, the other Ogretail managed to get to its feet, and turned its gaze on the two God Eaters, who now stood next to each other, roaring in apparent anger at the loss of its fellow Aragami. It lifted its tail into the air, preparing to fire spikes at the two. Drake and Alisa merely kept their gaze on the creature, their bodies tensed to move.

When the Ogretail shot its spikes, the two God Eaters rolled to opposite sides, avoiding the attack. As they rolled, they shifted their Arcs to their gun form. Taking aim, the two pressed and held a small switch near the triggers, activating the mini-gun fire mode of their weapons. The barrels of their weapons began spinning, before the two pulled the triggers, and unleashed a punishing volley of Oracle shots at the Ogretail.

The Aragami was pelted with a large amount of piercing rounds from both Arcs, Freeze from Drake's and Blaze from Alisa's, the shots ripping into the creature. After only a few seconds of continuous fire, the two let up on their barrage, Alisa having practically run out of Oracle Points (ammo). The Ogretail looked like it had a run-in with a meat grinder, and gave off one final, albeit weak, garbled roar before collapsing on its side, defeated.

(End song)

The two God Eaters looked to the two young huntresses-in-training, who had remained glued in place, their eyes wide as they watched the four Aragami get destroyed. Drake noticed that the Beowolf pack from earlier at least had the sense to leave once the Aragami had fallen, as he didn't see them at all. Though he found the behavior strange, he shrugged it off, deciding to wonder about it later.

"You two alright?" Drake asked, shifting his Arc back to blade form. Alisa had also shifted her weapon back to blade, as she walked up to the fallen Zygote.

Weiss and Ruby both nodded, still in slight shock at what just happened. While they snapped out of it, Alisa had activated her God Arc's Predator Form. A large pair of black jaws extended from the Arc, and proceeded to bite down on the Zygote's body. The jaws appeared to chew on the body for a moment, before looking like it swallowed. The jaws then retracted back into the Arc, the small core on the weapon glowing briefly, indicating a successful core removal.

Drake proceeded to do the same to the one of the Ogretails while Alisa walked over to one of the others. Weiss and Ruby seemed to finally find their voices.

"What are you doing?" Weiss asked.

Drake glanced at her as his Arc devoured the Aragami's corpse, "Something we learned during our morning training," he told her, "And that's making sure these things stay down."

"But aren't they dead already?" Ruby asked, knowing that if something was cleaved in half by a sword or literally ripped to shreds by bullets, it wouldn't be getting up any time soon.

"Unfortunately, they're only incapacitated," Alisa said as she finished devouring the second corpse, and walked up to the girls as Drake proceeded to the last one. "Even when they've been ripped apart, or practically destroyed and appear dead, they aren't finished."

"They're not?" Ruby asked, suddenly feeling more frightened of the Aragami.

"If left for some time," Drake spoke up, as the jaws of his Arc retracted from the final Ogretail, "Even the one I split in half, or the one that we both decimated, would have eventually gotten back up."

"Then how do those 'jaws' or whatever help prevent that?" Weiss asked. Though she knew about the God Eaters and had some general knowledge of the Aragami, as most people these days did, this was still news to her.

"The God Arc's Predator Form, as it's called, allows God Eaters to literally devour an Aragami," Alisa explained, "It's how the God Eaters got their title."

"By devouring during battle," Drake continued, "The God Eaters gain what's called 'Burst Mode'. Simply put, they gain enhanced battle capabilities."

"But what about...?" Weiss gestured to the corpses.

"Once defeated, or incapacitated, the Aragami remains downed, until one of three things happen," Alisa said, "Either they get back up, mostly regenerated; Or another Aragami scavenges it's corpse," Alisa then held up her Arc, "Or the God Eater that brought it down uses his/her Arc to devour the Aragami's core."

"The Aragami's... core?" Both girls asked.

"I suggest we start moving," Alisa said, "The two of you need to find the temple, while Drake and I need to keep searching the area, looking for other Aragami. We'll travel with the two of you for a while, if only to answer some of your questions." Drake agreed with his friend. Knowing they were right, Weiss and Ruby agreed, and the four of them left the clearing, the four Aragami corpses dissolving into a black mist as they left.

As they walked, Weiss once more asked about the core, to which Drake answered, "From what little we've actually read up, the core is basically the 'heart' of the Aragami. Once removed, the creature truly dies."

"So even if you virtually shred the thing to pieces..." Weiss started.

"The Aragami will still get back up," Alisa finished the white-haired girl's sentence, "As long as it has its core intact, the Aragami will continue to get up."

"Look," Drake said, turning to the girls, knowing they would continue to ask questions, "As much as we want to answer your questions, we can't. It's not that we aren't allowed to, it's just we don't know everything ourselves."

"We've only been God Eaters for a day," Alisa continued, preventing the two huntresses-in-training from saying anything, "There's only so much we know on the Aragami, we are just recruits after all."

Weiss looked like she wanted to say something, but Ruby interrupted, "They're right Weiss," the white-haired girl looked at her partner, "They are still new to this, they won't know everything."

"Anyway, Alisa and I need to get going," Drake said, holding Clemencor propped on his shoulder, "The two of you keep heading north, you should hopefully find the temple shortly."

"What about you two?" Ruby asked.

"We'll be fine Ruby," Alisa told the younger girl, "Our mission is to stay on the lookout for Aragami. You two have your own mission to fulfill, so get going."

Weiss walked off without a word. Ruby followed, after glancing back at her brother and friend. After they left, Alisa turned to Drake, "That said, we should get going, right?"

"Yeah," Drake nodded, before he and Alisa began moving in a relative eastward direction. As they walked off, Drake silently wished his sisters luck in the initiation.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Complete.**

**Not much else to say other than read & review! Please keep all reviews positive please!**

**On a side note: I decided, and this required I rewrite portions of the previous chapters, that my OCs God Arc be changed to the, what I call, 'Clemencor' set. So for those that have read the story up to the current point, and are possibly used to him using the 'Phantom' weapons, I apologize.**

**My reasoning for the change is that, if I had remained using the 'Phantom' weapons, then Drake and Alisa (the two of which will almost always be fighting together when it comes to the Aragami) would be at a disadvantage against any Blaze or Blaze-resistant Aragami. By having Drake utilize the 'Clemencor' set, then it would at least give them flexibility against the Aragami, as well as being able to cover one another.**

**And for those who might not have guessed, I will be including aspects of the game in my story, mainly fighting portions. Namely, the different elemental attributes of the weapons and Aragami will be included. This means that there will be points where Alisa and Drake need to be smart about how they attack an Aragami, and use what would best fit the situation they're in.**


	4. The Emerald Forest & Teams

"You left yourself open!"

The black jaws of his God Arc's Predator Form clamped down on the unsuspecting Ogretail, biting down with incredible force. The Ogretail roared in surprise and pain as a chunk of it was ripped off by the attack. Quickly retracting the jaws, Drake's body surged with power as he entered Burst Mode.

The Aragami recovered and turned toward its attacker, only to be hit in the side by Avenger, held in Alisa's grasp. Trying to recover from the surprise attacks, the Ogretail was practically helpless as Drake and Alisa slashed the dazed creature, Drake's attacks being stronger and faster due to being in Burst. Within seconds, the Ogretail fell on its side, defeated.

Drake proceeded to remove the Aragami's core while Alisa stood watch. The two of them had been searching the forest for some time, dealing with Aragami and the occasional Grimm along the way. Despite Ozpin's words, there still seemed to be quite a few Aragami in the forest. Luckily, they hadn't seen any flares get launched, meaning the student's were faring well in avoiding the Aragami.

"Got a rare one," Drake commented as his Predator Form receded back into his Arc, the core of which was flashing brightly.

"Interesting," Alisa stated, "considering how common the Ogretails have been." Drake nodded his agreement, before the two of them continued to move forward. They had lost track of how long it's been since they left Ruby and Weiss. It couldn't have been too long, but they knew there wasn't much else they could do.

After separating from the pair of young huntresses, the two recruits had continued their search, fighting mostly Ogretails and the occasional Zygote or two. The Grimm had tried attacking the pair as well, mostly Beowolves, but they hardly lasted any longer than the Aragami. The two continued on in silence for a while, that is, until another Ogretail noticed them and charged.

"Where exactly are all these things coming from?" Alisa grumbled as she and Drake got into fighting stances. They both rolled to the side as the Ogretail got close, avoiding its rather slow and clumsy attempt at tackling them. Leaping forward, the two of them slashed at the Aragami, Alisa bringing Avenger down while Drake swung upwards with Clemencor. The combined attack effectively acted like a pair of scissors, cleanly cutting the Aragami's head off.

As the head rolled a short ways and the body slumped over, Alisa proceeded to devour the corpse.

"Well that was interesting," Drake said. Alisa nodded, still a little surprised that their attack worked as easily as that. After retrieving the core, the two of them proceeded to keep moving. For a few minutes, their trek was uneventful. That is, until they reached a clearing.

The moment the two entered the clearing, they felt a rumble beneath their feet. The two halted, wondering what it was. They had their answer a moment later, as five Aragami literally popped out of the ground.

Two of the Aragami were Ogretails, one was a Zygote, and the other two were Cocoon Maidens. The Cocoon Maidens were a battery-shaped Aragami with a blank doll- or alien-like face. They were immobile, clinging to the ground and utilizing a precise, long-range laser and a close-range poisonous needle. Though immobile, the fact that they've been sighted all over Remnant makes it more than likely that they move along the ground at night, or possibly by tunneling underground. The latter option seemed the most likely at the moment, considering they just popped out of the the ground in front of the two God Eaters.

The Zygote was the first to spot the two, giving off a screech that alerted the other Aragami. Drake and Alisa wasted no time, quickly separating so the Aragami would have a harder time selecting a target.

Switching to Raging Lore, Alisa began firing on the Zygote and Ogretails, trying to keep their attention off of Drake, who also switched to his gun, and began launching Freeze shots at the Cocoon Maidens. The piercing shots dealt a fair amount of damage to the two Maidens, especially since the Maidens had a vulnerability to the Freeze attribute.

The Cocoon Maidens groaned under Drake's attack. Lucky for him, the Cocoon Maidens were relatively close together, allowing him to target the two without shifting his aim as much. He fired a few more rounds, before switching to his blade as the Cocoon Maidens slumped over, stunned. A few quick swipes defeated the first Maiden, and Drake was forced to dive to the side to avoid the second Maiden's, which had just recovered, attempt at stabbing him with it's needle attack. Drake turned his gaze on the Aragami, ready to continue his attack...

"Drake!"

Alisa's shout brought his attention around, as one of the Ogretails charged the young God Eater. Drake leaped back to avoid its charge, which luckily put it in the path of the laser fired by the Cocoon Maiden. The laser hardly did anything to the Ogretail, but it definitely felt Drake's blade slash into its side. The Ogretail quickly spun in place, trying to hit Drake with it's tail, but he managed to get Tear Stone up in time to block the attack. The attack still sent him sliding back, and he was forced to keep his shield up as a laser came down on him from an upper angle, the Cocoon Maiden having fired over the Ogretail.

Lowering his shield, Drake shot forward, sweeping his blade in a wide swipe. The Ogretail tried to avoid the attack, but only managed to stumble into the Cocoon Maiden. Drake took advantage of the Aragami's state to strike the Ogretail. Due to injuries from Alisa's attacks on it earlier, the Ogretail didn't last more than a few strikes, falling on its side with a weak roar.

Unfortunately, the Cocoon Maiden took advantage of Drake's distraction, and launched multiple needles from it's torso, striking Drake and launching him back. Getting to his feet, wincing slightly at the pain from the attack, Drake ran forward, dodging another laser from the Cocoon Maiden as he did. The Aragami tried to use it's needles again as Drake got close, but he saw the attack coming and quickly sidestepped it, getting behind the Maiden. Before it could turn, Drake swung his blade at the thing's back, slashing through flesh and bone. Another swipe nearly severed the thing in two, and it slumped to the ground with a dying cry.

Drake looked to Alisa, and saw that she had fared well against the remaining Aragami. The Zygote was on the ground, stunned, while Alisa managed to defeat the Ogretail. As the Zygote got back in the air, Drake shifted to Silent Cry and took aim. Alisa did the same with Raging Lore, and together, the two of them blasted the airborne Aragami. The creature fell back to the ground after a few shots, it's body heavily damaged. Switching back to Avenger, Alisa ran forward and plunged her blade into the Zygote's eye, finishing it off.

Taking a moment to catch their breath, the two proceeded to remove the core from each of the Aragami. Drake winced slightly as he did, the sting from the Cocoon Maiden's needles more apparent now as the adrenaline from the fight wore off. Reaching into one of his pockets, he pulled out a Restore Pill and swallowed it. The moment he did, he felt a lot better, the injury fading away. Returning to his task, he continued removing the cores.

When the two finished, Alisa turned to Drake, "I guess that answers the question of where the Aragami are coming from." Drake nodded as Alisa's face became slightly worried, "Though I have to wonder how. The Maidens I understand, but the Ogretails, and even the Zygote?"

"I don't know," Drake replied, "But that must be how their getting past the walls, by tunneling underground, and popping up on the other side." Drake's eye narrowed as he realized just how dangerous the situation could be. If the Aragami could simply tunnel through the ground, then the odds of them popping up in an area with people, a city or a village or something, were quite possible. The small-scale Aragami, though still dangerous, were not much of a threat on their own, and even groups of them could be defeated with relative ease, especially by experienced God Eaters.

But what if a mid-, or even a large-scale Aragami ended up tunneling into a populated area? It was definitely a thought that greatly worried Drake. Alisa seemed to be thinking the same thing. Before either of them could say anything else however, a sound reached their ears, the sound of flapping wings.

Looking up, the two noticed a giant Grimm flying overhead; the Nevermore, a durable and deadly variation of the Grimm. The creature flew northward, and Drake almost swore he saw something clinging to the Grimm's feathers. It was too far away for him to get a clear look however.

"Let's hope no one is going to have to fight that," Alisa said. Drake nodded, before another sound reached their ears. This time, it was the sound of multiple roars. Glancing ahead through the trees, they spotted a group of at least four Ogretails running past, looking like they were following the Grimm. One of the Ogretails was a dark blue color, with gray, almost white, fur on its back.

"A Fallen species," Drake muttered, before he and Alisa began to give chase to the creatures. Considering they were following the Grimm, which was a little odd to say the least, as the Aragami usually ignore the Grimm, which was flying northward, and that was the direction where the temple was most likely located. The two God Eaters hurried, wanting to intercept the Aragami before they found any of the other students.

* * *

Yang felt that she was having a fairly good day. She had a blast (almost literally) flying through the air, and had a good fight against a pair of Ursi shortly after landing, even though one managed to cut off a piece of her hair. After that, she managed to find a good partner in the form of the black haired book lover she met last night, Blake. The pair had a close encounter with an Aragami, a Cocoon Maiden to be specific, but since it was pretty much stuck in place it was easy to get away from it.

Now, the two were on a hill, overlooking an old circular temple with multiple platforms inside of it. The platforms had several gold and black objects resting on them; the relics.

"Think this is the place?" Yang asked. All she got was an incredulous look form her partner in response. The pair walked down to the temple, and became confused when they saw what the relics were.

"Chess pieces?" Blake wondered as she looked at a black king piece.

"Some of them are missing," Yang noted as she looked around, "Looks like we weren't the first ones here."

"Well," Blake shrugged, "I guess we should just pick one."

Yang nodded and looked over the remaining chess pieces, her gaze eventually stopping on a white knight piece. "Hmmm." She grabbed the piece and showed it to Blake. "How about a cute little pony?"

Blake smirked at Yang's antics, "Sure."

"That wasn't too hard!" Yang said as she and Blake walked to the center of the temple.

"Well, it's not like this place is very difficult to find." Blake replied as the two shared a smile. It was short lived however, as a sound echoed over the forest. It almost sounded like some sort of screeching howl.

"Blake, did you hear that?" Yang asked, looking in the general direction of the sound. She could tell that the sound was definitely not human, and it didn't sound like any Grimm either. That left only one thing it could be. Blake didn't answer, staring at something in the sky instead. Yang turned to her partner, "What should we do?"

"HEADS UUUUUUP!"

"AAAHHHH!"

It was then that Ruby, who was just recently falling from the sky toward the temple, found herself on a tree branch with a dazed look.

"Ohh... what was that?" Ruby asked in her dizzy state as she shook her head in an attempt to regain her senses. After snapping out of it, she looked up to see Jaune, who had been sent flying into Ruby due to an earlier encounter with a Death Stalker, hanging upside down and looking at the younger girl. "Hey Ruby..."

Back on the ground, Yang and Blake looked at the tree the other two were in with confused expressions.

"Did your sister just fall from the sky?" Blake questioned Yang, curious as to how and why Ruby was in the sky in the first place.

Before Yang could say anything, they heard several loud crashes and roars, and turned to see an Ursa coming toward them, waving its forelegs in the air. A small explosion hit the thing's back and it toppled forward... showing that Nora was riding it.

"YEEE-HAWWW!"

The Ursa was dead as soon as it hit the ground, disappointing it's hyperactive rider. "Aww... It's broken."

She inspected her fallen ride as Ren came by, panting in exhaustion due to trying to chase down Nora and her 'steed' as well as his lone encounter with a King Taijitu, a snake-like Grimm.

"Nora! Please... don't ever do that again," the magenta streaked teen asked his friend, before noticing that she wasn't on top of the Ursa anymore.

Nora was over at the temple, admiring the relics that hadn't been taken yet, specifically a white rook.

"Ooohh," she then grabbed the relic and proceeded to sing and dance with it on her head.

"I'm queen of the castle!~ I'm queen of the castle!~"

"Nora!" Ren yelled in frustration.

Nora stopped dancing and gave a salute to her best friend with a giggle, letting the relic fall into her hand, "Coming Ren!"

The girls stared at the energetic, orange-haired teen in disbelief.

"Did that girl just ride in on an Ursa?" Blake asked her partner, not really believing what she just saw a minute ago.

"I..." Yang started, before another roar echoed through the area. Turning, the two of them, as well as Ren and Nora, spotted a dark blue variation of an Ogretail running out of the forest, a Fallen Ogretail, an ice-based version of the standard Ogretails.

The Ogretail didn't get very far, as multiple fiery shots slammed into it's legs, knocking it face-first into the ground. The creature tried to stand, but was quickly stopped as Alisa charged out of the treeline, swinging Avenger down on the helpless Aragami. Her blade, being Blaze based, easily ripped into the creatures body. The Fallen Ogretail roared weakly before slumping to the ground, defeated. Drake ran up to his friend, holding his Arc in gun form, having used the Blaze shots that had brought the Ogretail to a stop. Alisa proceeded to quickly remove the Aragami's core, before noticing the others looking at them.

Before anything could be asked or said, the sounds of screeching and multiple trees falling reached their ears. Everyone turned to see Pyrrha running out of the forest, a large black and white scorpion, a Death Stalker, the same one that had launched Jaune into the tree, right on her tail.

Pyrrha managed to avoid the Death Stalker's attempts to swipe at her while maintaining her run.

"Jaune!" She yelled out, hoping her partner was okay.

"Pyrrha!" Jaune shouted out, now standing on the same branch as Ruby. The dark-haired girl looked at the monster as well, surprised at how old and strong the creature seemed. She then leaped out of the tree, followed closely by Jaune, alerting the others to their presence.

"Ruby?" Yang asked in surprise.

"Yang!" Ruby exclaimed in happiness, about to hug her sister, when...

"Nora!" Nora decided to pop up in-between the two, shouting her name and startling them.

Soon enough, the group of eight, including Drake and Alisa, gathered together near the temple and looked at the Death Stalker as it continued to chase Pyrrha, wondering if they should, or could, help or not.

"Did she just run all the way here with a Death Stalker on her tail?" Blake once more asked, setting Yang off.

"AARG! I can't take it anymore!" she yelled, her eyes glowing red and flames surrounding her, "Can everyone just chill out for two seconds before something crazy happens again?!"

Everyone was silent for about two seconds, until...

"Ruby? Where's Weiss?" Drake questioned, causing Yang to hang her head in depression.

The scythe user pointed up, and everyone saw Weiss hanging on for dear life on a talon of a giant black bird Grimm, the Nevermore. The very same one Drake and Alisa spotted before they began chasing the Ogretails.

"How could you leave me?!" Weiss shouted to Ruby.

"I said 'jump'!" Ruby retorted, shrugging her shoulders.

"She's gonna fall," Blake remarked in a bored tone.

"She'll be fine," Ruby tried to reassure everyone.

"She's falling," Ren stated in the same tone as Blake.

"I got her," Drake said, gaining the attention of the others. While everyone was talking, he was channeling his Aura into his left arm, causing his palm, and the dragon tattoo on that arm, to glow with a pale, silvery-blue light. Focusing as much as he could, he flung his arm out.

Beneath the falling heiress, a large slab of ice formed, falling at a slower pace than she was, allowing her to land on it. After that, Drake quickly gathered more energy, and slammed his palm to the ground. From below the falling ice, a pillar of what looked like blue fire shot up, catching the falling ice, and slowing it enough that the landing caused no harm to Weiss. Though it appeared as fire, the 'flames' didn't melt the ice.

Weiss quickly got up, still a little shocked at what just happened. Drake however, had stabbed his God Arc into the ground next to him, using it as support.

"Drake!" Alisa and Ruby said together, worried for their friend/brother. Weiss ran over too, with a relieved, almost thankful, look in her eyes.

"I'm fine," Drake assured them, panting a little, "Just haven't done something like that in a while."

After getting his breath back, he was just in time to see Pyrrha jump towards them, completely exhausted.

Yang then spoke up sarcastically, "Great! The gang's all here! Now we can die together!"

Ruby smirked at her sister, "Not if I can help it!" She then charged towards the Death Stalker, hoping to beat it.

"Ruby!" Yang and Drake shouted. She either didn't hear them or ignored them, as Ruby attacked the giant scorpion with her scythe, but the beast countered her attack with it's giant claws, sending her to the ground.

She slowly picked herself up, "D-Don't worry! Totally fine!" She then glanced behind her, seeing the Death Stalker getting closer. She fired a shot at the Grimm, noticing that it had no effect on the large monster, before she started running. As she ran, the Nevermore began following her, getting ready to attack.

"Ruby!" Yang shouted as she ran toward her sister.

"Yang!" Drake shouted, before he started following, his grip on Silent Cry tightening. 'Screw no interfering,' he thought angrily. He was not going to let his sisters get hurt by these things.

The Nevermore caws, gaining the attention of the group, and fires a volley of razor-sharp feathers at the siblings. One of the feathers narrowly misses Ruby, snagging her cloak and trapping her instead. Yang and Drake were forced to stop as a group of feathers landed around them, trapping them in a cage-like fashion, preventing them from getting closer.

"Ruby, get out of there!" Yang shouted in worry. Drake had shifted back to Clemencor and started hacking at the feathers, cutting through them easily.

"I'm trying!" Ruby yelled back as she tugged at her cloak.

"Use your scythe!" Drake yelled, cutting through another feather. 'Damn, there's too many...'

It was too late for Ruby to try though. The Death Stalker managed to catch up to the girl, and was about to attack the helpless girl with its stinger. Ruby closed her eyes in fear as she waited for the monster to strike.

"RUBY!" Drake and Yang screamed, when a white blur shot by them.

"You are so childish!"

Wondering why she hasn't been impaled yet, Ruby opened her eyes to see the stinger only a few inches from her, encased in ice. She also saw Weiss, Myrtenaster stabbing the ice, and realized that the white-haired girl managed to stop the Death Stalker from killing her.

"Weiss...?"

"And dimwitted. And hyperactive." Weiss continued as she turned to Ruby, removing her rapier from the ice as she did, "And don't even get me started on your fighting style. And I suppose... I could be a bit... difficult." she looked like she had trouble admitting that, "But if we're going to do this, we're going to have to do this together. So if you quit trying to show off, I'll be... nicer."

"I'm not trying to show off," Ruby said, "I just wanted you to know I could do this."

"Your fine." Weiss said as she began walking back to the others. Yang, now free of the feathers, ran toward Ruby, trapping her in a hug when she got to her.

"I'm so happy you're okay!" Yang told the younger girl.

Drake also walked toward the pair, though he paused as Weiss walked past him.

"Thanks for saving Ruby," he said, stopping Weiss in her tracks. The heiress merely glanced back at the young God Eater, who merely smiled slightly, showing his appreciation. He didn't say anything else as he resumed his walk to his sisters. Weiss watched him for a moment, before she continued her way as well.

After their small reunion, the three siblings met back up with the others. After a while, Jaune spoke up while pointing at the Nevermore, "Guys! That thing's circling back. What are we gonna do?"

"Look, there's no sense in dilly-dallying," Weiss said as she looked at everyone and motioned to the relics, "Our objective is right in front of us."

Ruby nodded at her partner in agreement, "She's right. Our mission is to grab an artifact and make it back to the Cliffs. There's no point in fighting these things."

"Run and live... That is an idea I can get behind!" Jaune said happily. He and Ruby then headed to the temple. Ruby grabbed a white knight piece while Jaune grabbed a white rook piece. The two of them smiled at each other before returning to the group.

"Time we left," Ren stated, gaining everyone's attention.

"We'll accompany you all," Alisa stated. The others looked toward the two recruits.

"You guys are close to your goal," Drake said, "No sense in letting something stop you guys."

Ruby nodded at her brother and friend, thankful for their help. "Right. Let's go!" Ruby ordered and went ahead, the others following. Yang stood back though, a proud look on her face.

Blake paused and stood next to her partner. "What is it?" she asked.

Yang just stood there for a moment, watching Ruby gather everyone out of the forest. She also noticed Drake's face was proud as well.

She smiled with a sigh, "Nothing..." She left to catch up, causing Blake to smile in understanding, before she ran to catch up as well.

* * *

The group of ten managed to get out of the forest and into a series of abandoned ruins, the Nevermore following close behind. The group split up into pairs, their weapons drawn, and hid behind the pillars to conceal themselves from the creature. The airborne Grimm flies ahead and perched on top of a tall column in front of the group and caws loudly, as if it was mocking the hunters-in-training.

"Well that's just great," Yang complained behind a pillar, Ruby standing beside her.

Jaune, who was standing with Pyrrha, then heard crashing behind them, and turned to see that the Death Stalker had managed to break free of the ice and was heading right for them.

"Ah, man. Run!" Jaune shouts, alerting everyone of the approaching monster. As they all moved, the Nevermore spotted them and took to the air again, readying an attack.

"Nora, distract it!" Ren ordered, talking about the Nevermore.

Nora nodded and sprinted into the creature's line of sight, dodging a myriad of sharp feathers as she did. Pulling out her weapon, Magnhild, she opened fire with her grenades. The explosives managed to get the job done as they collided with the Grimm's face, causing it to fly off, allowing most of them to get past the Nevermore. Unfortunately, being focused on dealing with the aerial Grimm, Nora failed to notice the Death Stalker approaching from behind. Thankfully, Blake and Ren managed to stop the scorpion by slashing at it with their respective blades; Gambol Shroud and Storm Flower, alerting the girl of the danger.

Weiss then landed next to Nora, grabbed her shoulder, and created a jumping glyph to escape. Ren and Blake follow, the Death Stalker on their tail. Drake, who was slightly ahead of the others, shifted his weapon to Silent Cry and turned to fire a few rounds at the large Grimm. His attack managed to slow the creature slightly, allowing the others to pull ahead of it.

"Drake!"

Alisa's shout brought Drake's gaze around, and he saw that Alisa was pointing at something. Following her gaze, he spotted two Cocoon Maidens flanking the bridge across the chasm, perched, one on each side, on a couple of structures. He quickly shared a glance with his partner, who nodded in his direction.

Returning the nod, Drake looked to the others as they ran past, "Keep moving to the bridge!" he ordered.

"Drake!" Ruby nearly paused as she looked to her adoptive brother.

"GO!" Ruby only looked at him for another second, before she continued running.

Turning toward the Death Stalker, Alisa coming up next to him, Drake prepared his body. The moment the Death Stalker paused to take a swipe at them, the two God Eaters Stepped to the side, bolting into the ruins. The Grimm seemed confused at the 'disappearance' of its targets, before it spotted, and began chasing again, the group of eight hunters on the bridge. It was forced to pause though as it was too big for the bridge.

The group ran across the bridge, not noticing the Nevermore circling back and flying toward them, until it was too late. The giant bird flew right into the bridge, destroying it and separating the group. Ruby, Weiss, Yang, Nora and Jaune were on the side where the Nevermore had perched earlier while Blake, Pyrrha, and Ren were on the side with the Death Stalker.

Jaune picked himself up and looked behind him to see Ruby and the others firing their weapons at the Nevermore, then turned to see the rest of their group dealing with the Death Stalker. He noticed Blake being beaten back and Ren charging the Grimm and starts to worry.

"Man, we gotta get over there! They need help!" he shouts as he moves closer to the broken edge of the bridge.

"Let's do this!" Nora agreed, holding her weapon in its grenade launcher form.

"Yeah, but... I can't make that jump!" Jaune said, looking over the edge.

Nora gave a diabolical grim as she knocked the blonde back before shifting her weapon to it's melee form, a giant hammer. She then ran to the edge of the bridge and jumped. Jaune managed to pick himself up in time to see what she was doing, and realized what she had in mind.

"No, wait!"

Too late. Nora slammed her hammer on to the bridge, catapulting the blonde towards the Death Stalker. She then stood on her hammer and pulled the trigger, launching herself toward the large scorpion as well.

Pyrrha, Ren, and Blake had no time to react as Jaune landed next to them and Nora flew overhead, bringing her hammer down on the Death Stalker's head. The Grimm attempted to bring it's stinger down on the girl, but she pulled the trigger of her weapon, launching her off the Grimm and back onto the bridge. She had to leap back farther as the stinger came down at her, and unfortunately knocked Blake off the bridge.

Though she found herself falling, Blake remained calm as she looked up to see the Nevermore flying overhead. As she fell, Blake fired her weapon in it's chain-scythe form, sticking it to the edge of the bridge. Swinging under the supports, she managed to leap onto the aerial Grimm's back. She attacked the beast repeatedly with her sword, before leaping off, landing in the same area her partner and the others were at.

"It's tougher than it looks!" she told the other three, standing next to Yang.

"Then let's hit it with everything we got!" Yang announces, readying her gauntlets; Ember Celica.

Ruby, Weiss and Blake all nodded, and proceeded to ready their own weapons; Ruby shifting Crescent Rose to it's scythe form, Weiss changing the Dust she's using for Myrtenaster, and Blake setting Gambol Shroud to it's pistol form.

The four of them began firing at the flying Grimm. The Nevermore manages to avoid most of the attacks while shrugging off the rest, and flew straight at the column that the group was standing on, crashing through it. None of them wasted any time as they tried to get out of the collapsing column and move to higher ground, with Blake running up the pillars, Yang punching though debris, Weiss air stepping upward, and Ruby launching herself with her scythe.

The four girls managed to get to the upper part of the bridge, but were separated in the process. Ruby and Weiss land near each other, and Weiss looked up to the giant bird in annoyance.

"None of this is working," she stated. Ruby turned her head to see Blake land on another section of the bridge, before looking up to see Yang on top of a pillar, shooting at the Grimm. She then turned toward her partner, an idea forming. "I have a plan. Cover me!" She then blasts away on her scythe, presumably to the others. Weiss raised her rapier before charging forward.

* * *

Back on the lower area, Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha, and Ren stood together as they continue to battle the Death Stalker. In addition, they were forced to dodge incoming shots from the two Cocoon Maidens that flanked the Death Stalker. They didn't have to worry long, as the Cocoon Maidens eventually had a distraction, in the form of the two God Eaters attacking them. The bridge began to shake as the creature removed its stinger from the stone, having missed another attempt at the group.

"We gotta move!" Jaune shouts.

The moment he said that, the four of them charged at the giant scorpion, weapons drawn and ready. The beast attempted to strike Pyrrha with it's claw, but she managed to deflect it with her shield, Akouo, and slash the claw away with her blade, Milo. It tried to attack with it's other claw, but Jaune blocked it with his own shield before slashing it with Crocea Mors, knocking it back a little. Pyrrha sees this and jumps over to attack the creature's face. Ren ran up as well and began firing at the Grimm, before having to jump away from the incoming stinger. He managed to grab onto it and began to fire at the base where the stinger met the tail, hoping to shoot it off. Nora proceeded to switch her weapon back to it's grenade launcher mode and began firing at the Grimm. It managed to push Pyrrha and Jaune back before covering it's face with it's claws, blocking the grenades. Looking toward the Grimm, Pyrrha launched her spear, getting it past the thing's claws and hitting one of it's eyes. The monster growled in pain, flailing slightly. The flailing managed to throw Ren off it's stinger, making his partner scream in worry.

"Ren!"

The boy crashed into a stone block and fell to the ground. Jaune looked over to his ally before glaring at the Grimm. As he did, he noticed that the stinger was hanging limply, looking like it might fall soon.

"Pyrrha!" he called to his partner.

"Done!" Pyrrha nodded, noticing the same thing Jaune did. She threw her shield at the stinger, severing it from the tail and causing it to land on the Grimm's skull. She managed to retrieve her shield as it rebounded to her.

"Nora, nail it!" Jaune told the bomber.

"Heads up!" Nora shouted as she ran to over to Pyrrha. She jumped and slammed her hammer onto Pyrrha's shield, and together they launched the little powerhouse, who was giggling in the process, into the air. With a fierce grin, Nora pulled the trigger of her weapon, launching her downward toward the Grimm. Her attack slammed onto the stinger still embedded in the scorpion's head, driving it further in.

The force of the attack caused the bridge to buckle, catapulting Jaune and Pyrrha back to the cliff. Adding insult to injury, Nora pulled the trigger of Magnhild once more, creating a small explosion that both sent the Grimm over the edge and launched her toward the cliff herself. As the Death Stalker fell, the three hunters landed somewhat safely on the ground while Ren staggered toward them, before collapsing in exhaustion. Glad that everyone in their group is safe, Jaune and the others turned to see how their friends were doing.

Drake and Alisa had fared well against the Cocoon Maidens. After getting away from the Death Stalker, the two of them had gotten onto the ruins where the Maidens were. Since it was a single Cocoon Maiden each, the two of them had managed to take the Aragami out with little to no trouble, even with the limited space to maneuver. After defeating and removing the cores of the Aragami, they had watched as the young hunters took on the Death Stalker and Nevermore, ready to step in if needed.

Against the Death Stalker, that wasn't needed as Jaune and the others took it out. Jumping down from their position, the two of them joined up with the four hunters-in-training to watch the remainder of the battle with the Nevermore.

Yang was seen still on the pillar, firing away at the giant bird. While some of the shots hit, it wasn't enough to get the aerial Grimm's full attention as it continued to fly around the shot-gauntlet user. That is, until one of Yang's shots managed to hit the thing's face. Now angry, the bird angled toward Yang, intent on either ramming her, or trying to eat her. As the beast got closer, Yang jumped into it's open beak and began to feed the creature multiple flaming shotgun rounds, yelling as she did so.

"I. Hope. You're. Hungry!"

Feeling satisfied at her work, Yang turned her head to see that they were heading right toward the cliff, and immediately jumped off as they got close, the Nevermore crashing into the cliff shortly after. She looked up to see Ruby and Blake watching over her while Weiss ran forward. Smiling, Yang made her towards the others while Weiss shot past her.

As the Nevermore tried to take flight, Weiss leaped toward the Grimm, stabbing the ground underneath it. Her attack created a large cluster of ice that trapped the beast by it's tail. Flipping and air stepping away from the Grimm, she made her way back to the others.

Blake, standing on a column, fires the pistol portion of Gambol Shroud over to Yang, also on a column, and the two tighten the ribbon between them. Seeing that done, Ruby jumps onto the center of the ribbon with Crescent Rose and bends it back to Weiss, who uses a black glyph to hold the girl in place.

"Of course, you would come up with this idea," Weiss commented.

"Think you can make the shot?" Ruby asked calmly.

Weiss smirked confidently, "Hmph, can I?"

Ruby blinked in confusion, "Can you...?"

"Of course I can!" Weiss cried out in annoyance.

Ruby nodded, then trained a glare on the Nevermore. Readying her scythe, Weiss launched the girl toward the beast, with enough force to break the ground behind them a little. The scythe user ascended in a trail of rose petals, firing multiple shots in order to speed up. Catching the trapped Grimm by its neck with her weapon's blade, she continued flying toward the cliff, dragging the beast with her. Right as she landed, Weiss created multiple glyphs along the wall of the cliff, generating a path for her partner to run on. Seeing her path before her, Ruby charged up the cliff, dragging the Nevermore with her by the neck, continuing to fire shots so she wouldn't slow down.

As she neared the top of the cliff, she prepared the killing blow. With a yell and one final shot, Ruby decapitated the Grimm, it's head landing on the ground, with her landing right next to it. The body of the Grimm fell down the cliff, the rest of the group looking up at her in awe, clearly amazed by what the little girl just did.

"Wow..." Jaune said, Pyrrha, Nora, and Ren standing behind him.

Walking up to the edge of the cliff, rose petals flying around her, Ruby looked down at her friends. Yang looks up at her sister with pride, happy with her sister's accomplishment, Weiss and Blake standing by her.

"Well... that was a thing." she said, looking at the others.

Drake was also looking up at the younger girl. 'Great job, Ruby,' he thought, a proud smile on his face. Alisa stood behind him, also silently congratulating the girl.

Alisa then turned her attention away from Ruby, "Well then," she started, gaining the attention of Jaune and the others, "Let's find another path to the Cliffs."

"Sounds good," Jaune agreed, as did the others. Before any of them could move however, a sound cut through the air, a screeching howl to be precise. It didn't go unnoticed by the four girls either.

"That roar..." Yang muttered.

"It's the same one we heard earlier," Blake said. Compared to the earlier roar, this one sounded _much_ closer.

"But what is it?" Weiss questioned.

Drake and Alisa tightened their grips on their Arcs. They had heard that roar earlier as well, but were too occupied with chasing down the Ogretails to really wonder what it was. Now however, they had time to think it over, and they really didn't like the possibility.

"Drake?" Alisa started, "What do you think...?"

She didn't get a chance to finish, as Drake's scroll started beeping. Pulling it form the pouch on his arm, Drake opened it to find an alert being broadcast.

"_Attention, all God Eaters within the Emerald Forest,"_ the alert stated, _"Large-scale Aragami detected in the vicinity of the ruins."_ Drake and Alisa's eyes widened, _"Repeat: Large-scale Aragami detected in the ruins. All God Eaters, rendezvous at the ruins to intercept the Aragami."_

The notice didn't go unheard by the four hunters with them.

"L-Large-scale...?" Jaune muttered, his worry mirrored by Pyrrha, Nora, and Ren.

"You guys need to get out of here," Drake told them; it wasn't a request, it was an order.

"But..." Pyrrha started, only to be interrupted by Drake.

"This isn't open for discussion," Drake stated, "Meet up with Yang and the others and get to the Cliffs, now!"

The six of them didn't have time to say anything else, as a rumble was both felt and heard. Looking toward the ruins, they all saw a large creature break it's way through the structures.

The Aragami was big, bigger than the Death Stalker, and looked all the more menacing because of that. It's body was a metallic silver, and had the appearance of a scorpion combined with a centaur. It had four insectoid legs that supported its large body, with a long tail extending over it. Instead of a bulb-like stinger like the Death Stalker had, this one had a long, needle-like stinger, that almost had some resemblance to a sword. The upper torso of the monster was vaguely humanoid, with thin, but strong, arms that ended in one-half of a large, demon-faced shield on each. It had a small head with multiple spikes surrounding it. The Aragami was a Borg Camlann, a knight-like Aragami with powerful defenses.

"Ah, crap..." Drake muttered, before he barked at the four behind him, "Get out of here now!"

The others needed no convincing, and quickly made their way out of the area. Ruby and the other three girls could only look on as the two God Eaters faced their new target. Drake and Alisa turned their gaze on the Aragami, which turned and spotted them. Rearing up on its hind legs, the creature howled, the same one they heard just moments ago. The roar also revealed that the front torso of the Camlann was a tri-hinged mouth, the lower jaw splitting into two separate halves, all of which were lined with razor-sharp teeth.

"Drake?" Alisa asked, worry in her voice. The two of them were just rookies, could they really handle a large-scale Aragami this early?

"Just keep moving," Drake told her, his gaze not leaving the Aragami in front of him, "Don't let it get a chance to lock onto you. Aim for its legs and tail, and deploy your shield if it even _looks_ like its attack could hit. Use your gun only if its attention is not on you." he then turned to his friend, "And remember: 'Don't run away from living.'"

Alisa nodded, a small smile on her face at Drake's little catchphrase. She then turned her attention back to the Borg Camlann, which was now charging toward them. Pausing in its charge, the Aragami leaped toward the pair of God Eaters.

(Play Gods Eater Burst OST: Shadows Covering the Town - Fear)

'Smart move,' Drake thought, as he and Alisa dodged the attempted pounce. If the Aragami had continued its reckless charge, and the two dodged it, it could very well have gone over the edge of the cliff, ending the fight quite quickly. Unfortunately, the Aragami were smarter than one would think, especially for a creature that only cared about devouring anything in its path.

Focusing on the fight, Drake ran forward and began attacking the Camlann's hind legs. His blade merely scraped against the tough skin of the Aragami, doing minor damage. He didn't let up though, and kept up his swipes. He was forced to stop as the Camlann jumped up, attempting to crush the God Eater with its bulk. Stepping back, Drake managed to avoid the attack, before rushing forward to continue his attack, this time on the front legs.

Alisa took the opportunity to jump up and swipe at the Camlann's tail. She was satisfied when she heard the sound of the Oracle Cells of the tail being ripped apart. Looks like the tail was the creature's weak point, at least to blades.

The Borg Camlann howled in pain as its tail took damage. Getting annoyed with the two attacking it, it bent it's tail at an angle. Drake saw this and quickly yelled, "Shields!"

He and Alisa barely managed to get Tear Stone and Brimstone up in time, as the Aragami quickly spun in place, swinging its tail to hit everything around it. With their shields deployed, Drake and Alisa were merely pushed back by the attack, though they still felt the impact.

'This thing hits hard,' Alisa thought, lowering her shield and shifting to Raging Lore, seeing as the Aragami had targeted Drake after it stopped its spin. The Camlann lowered its head, firing the spikes on its 'shoulders' at the God Eater. Drake managed to avoid most of them, as the creature didn't have the best aim, while Stepping to avoid the rest.

Taking aim, Alisa began firing multiple shots of varying elements at the Aragami, trying to see what it was weak too. The Camlann shrugged off most of the shots, though Alisa noticed that her shots to the thing's torso seemed to work best. The damage appeared greater with Spark and Freeze elements.

"Drake!" she called to her partner, "Pierce its torso! Freeze and Spark seem effective!"

Drake heard her and nodded, rushing forward to keep the thing distracted, so Alisa could keep firing at it. As he swung his blade at the Aragami, it brought the two halves of its shield together, causing his weapon to clash with the shield in a shower of sparks, deflecting his attack. Lowering its tail as Drake leaped back, the Camlann charged the God Eater, hoping to spear him.

At that moment, one of Alisa's shots hit the Aragami in the side of the head, faltering, but not stopping, its charge. Taking advantage, Drake Stepped around the Aragami and jumped, slashing at the thing's tail as it passed. Like with Alisa's strikes, the sound of tearing flesh greeted the God Eater's ears as his blade cut into the Aragami. This time though, as Drake took a final swing at the Camlann's tail, a sound akin to shattering stone pierced the air, as a chunk of the Camlann's tail literally broke apart, the pieces falling and dissolving away.

The Camlann reared back, howling in pain as its tail Oracle Cells became unbound.

"Quit bawling!" Drake said, though he knew what was about to happen. He had spent a portion of last night, before he went to sleep, using his scroll to access the Norn Database, reading up a little on the Aragami. Something he had learned, was that almost anytime an Aragami's cells were unbound, the Aragami entered a certain state.

That state was shown as the Aragami landed on all fours again. Slamming its shield on the ground, the Camlann roared in anger. The point where its needle met the tail began glowing faintly, signaling the Camlann's change in state.

The Borg Camlann was enraged.

When enraged, any number of things could happen. In the case of the Borg Camlann, its defensive attributes increased as its skin hardened even further, though its torso became more susceptible to piercing shots. Like all Aragami though, its attacks became stronger, its movements swifter.

Drake was forced to leap back as the Camlann attempted to stab him with its needle. With hardly a pause, the Camlann leaped at him, forcing him to evade again. Alisa charged the creature, hoping to shake off some of the Aragami's attention as it continued slamming its needle into the ground, trying to impale her fellow God Eater. She tried cutting into the Camlann's hind legs, but due to its increased defenses, her attack merely scraped against the armor, generating sparks.

Her strike did get the attention of the Camlann though, as it turned toward the female God Eater and attempted to strike her with its needle, forcing the girl to dodge its attempts. With its attention diverted, Drake took his turn to strike at the Aragami's back legs. Like with Alisa's strikes though, his attacks had little, if any, effect.

'This is going no where,' he thought angrily as he and Alisa were forced to put their shields back up as the Camlann used its spin attack again. As he lowered his shield, Drake spotted something. The creature's back legs had a few slashes in them, the armor cut slightly.

'Must have been from my earlier attacks,' Drake thought. As the Camlann brought its shield in front of it, Drake charged. Lowering its shield slightly, the Camlann fired its shoulder spikes at Alisa, the girl narrowly dodging the attack as this one seemed to almost home in on her. The Aragami prepared to charge at the girl, when Drake managed to reach it. Swiping his blade, Drake slashed with almost perfect accuracy, his sword cutting into the Camlann's armor, along the very cuts that were already in the thing's legs.

The Camlann howled in pain as Drake's Freeze blade cut through its flesh. The Aragami tried turning, but Drake wouldn't stop, slashing through another cut, Oracle blood leaking from the wound. Its leg damaged, the Aragami collapsed, its needle landing point-first in the ground, its legs splayed.

"Now!" Drake called, as he activated his God Arc's Predator form. Alisa followed suit, the black jaws of her Arc slithering out. In perfect sync, the two of them bit down on the Camlann's shield, the jaws scraping against the armor. Despite not causing much damage, the two of them performed a successful devour, putting the both of them in Burst Mode.

As the aura flared around their bodies, the two began cutting at the still downed Aragami. Thanks to being in Burst, their attacks were stronger than normal, and their blades managing to successfully cut into the Camlann's shield. As the Aragami got back up, it readied its tail spin again. Instead of putting their shields up, Drake and Alisa leaped into the air as the Camlann spun, using the mid-air jump granted by Burst to jump over the attack. While still in the air, the two of them swiped at the Aragami's shield again, and were satisfied when the shattering sound was heard again, the shield breaking apart.

Again, the Borg Camlann howled in pain, and tried to once more spear the two with its needle. Still in Burst, the two God Eaters were able to dodge the Aragami's attacks, while continuing to swipe at the thing's legs. Drake and Alisa kept moving around the Aragami, preventing it from being able to target either of them, while being able to land their own attacks on the large creature. Frustrated with the pair, the Camlann tried its tail spin again, and this time, it spun with enough speed to catch Alisa off-guard.

Alisa had just landed from striking a mid-air attack to the thing's tail, and couldn't get her shield up in time. The Camlann's tail struck her with the force of a large battering ram, sending her flying into one of the stone structures. She slumped to the ground, looking like she was struggling to remain conscious.

"Alisa!" Drake yelled, having jumped to avoid the thing's attack. Getting angry, Drake concentrated on his aura, his arm glowing. Bringing his fist down, he focused his semblance, causing multiple, large shards of ice to spring forth from the ground, directly beneath the Borg Camlann, which was stalking toward Alisa.

Unprepared for such an attack, the Borg Camlann was stabbed by the ice, as well as launched away from the injured God Eater. Quickly shifting to Silent Cry, Drake took aim... at Alisa.

"Why is he aiming at Alisa!?" Weiss questioned, as she watched the God Eater aim his weapon at his own partner. The other three didn't have an answer.

Changing the bullets in his weapon's chamber, he pulled the trigger, sending a few green bolts at his partner. When the bolts struck, a green aura surrounded the girl for a brief moment. Her injuries lessened, and she was able to get to her feet.

"Thanks," she said to Drake, pulling out a Restore Pill as she did. Swallowing the pill further healed her, allowing her to continue fighting. The Borg Camlann at this time, had gotten its bearings back after being sent flying by Drake's attack. Roaring, the Aragami brought its broken shield in front of it, before charging at Drake, its needle lowered.

Tightening his grip on Silent Cry, Drake shifted his aim to the approaching Aragami.

"How about a taste of your own medicine?" Drake said. Shifting bullets, he pulled the trigger while bracing himself. The shot he fired this time was a thin, needle-like projectile. When it struck the Camlann's shield, it passed _through_ it, continuing its flight right into the creature's face.

Since the Camlann was still enraged, its torso was extremely weak to piercing bullets, and the Piercing Needle Aragami Bullet that Drake just fired was no exception. The shot actually stopped the thing in its tracks as it reared back in pain, the bullet going completely through it, leaving a small hole where the Bullet passed through.

Following Drake's example, Alisa shifted to Raging Lore and took aim, changing the bullet in her chamber to her acquired Aragami Bullet. Pulling the trigger, she fired the Venom Needle at the large Aragami. The attack slammed into the Aragami's mouth, piercing its armor. Continuing their fire, though it was slow due to the power of the Aragami Bullets, Drake and Alisa fired the remainder of their Piercing and Venom needles, respectively, at their large foe.

As Alisa fired her last Bullet, the Camlann, which looked like it had run into a wall of spikes, with multiple holes apparent in its torso, leaped at the two. Rolling to the side, the two narrowly avoided the attack, their Burst Mode having faded while they were firing at the Borg Camlann. Shifting back to Clemencor and Avenger, the God Eaters swung at the Aragami's front legs. Their blades bit into the Camlann's flesh, its enraged status having faded, replaced with a purple mist seeping from its mouth. Alisa's Venom Needles had poisoned the beast.

Having taken damage throughout the fight, the Camlann's leg armor couldn't take the attacks of the two God Eaters. Once more, the shattering sound was heard as the front legs of the Borg Camlann became unbound. The creature slumped to the ground, its unbound legs unable to support it for the moment.

"Once more!" Drake called, activating his God Arc's Predator form again. Alisa followed suit, and the two bit down on the downed monster. Entering Burst, the two of them continued their assault. Alisa attacked the front legs, while Drake shifted back to Silent Cry and began firing more Piercing Needles at the beast, aiming for its mouth, which was hanging open.

As he fired his last Aragami Bullet, the Borg Camlann got back to its feet, roaring as it became enraged once more. Leaping at Drake, the Aragami attempted to crush him with its weight. Due to being in Burst mode however, Drake easily dodged the attack, switching back to Clemencor as he did. Though its armor had hardened due to being enraged, its front legs were vulnerable, due to the missing armor from being unbound. Because of that, Drake and Alisa's strikes cut into the Aragami's flesh.

They kept up their attack, with only brief pauses to either dodge or put their shields up when the creature attempted an attack. With this pattern, it wasn't long before the Camlann slumped forward again, its front legs once more unable to support it.

On an impulse, Alisa shifted to Raging Lore, and called out to her partner.

"Drake! Here!"

Drake glanced toward her as she pulled the trigger, sending three glowing yellow orbs at him.

'Those aren't normal shots,' Drake thought. As the shots hit him though, he felt no pain. Instead, his body absorbed the shots, and he felt his entire body surge with power. It felt similar to Burst, but it was far more powerful. A brilliant aura surrounded his body, as a dark aura emanated from Clemencor.

Returning his gaze to their enemy, Drake rushed forward, moving faster than he's ever moved before. Swinging his sword, Drake slashed through the Aragami, his blade cutting it like it was butter. His swipes were a blur as he relentlessly cut into the creature. Adding onto the damage, he also occasionally fired an Impulse Edge shot, further damaging the Borg Camlann. Alisa supported him by firing Raging Lore at the downed beast.

The Camlann got back to its feet a moment later, and attempted its tail spin again.

'Not this time,' Drake thought, as he readied himself for what he was about to do. As the Camlann spun, Drake brought his sword down on the incoming tail. Due to its unbound state, and Drake's increased power because of the Link Burst, Clemencor bit into, and through the Aragami's tail, cleanly cutting the tail off in a large spray of the thing's blood.

The Camlann roared in pain, flailing around, Oracle blood spraying from the stump of its tail.

"Time to finish this!" Drake called as he shifted to Silent Cry, and charged the injured creature. The Aragami saw him coming, and whether from anger or not, charged as well, its mouth open in an attempt to devour the pest that had so badly injured it.

'I don't think so,' Alisa thought as she aimed Raging Lore at the Aragami one last time. Pulling the trigger, she fired one last shot at the Aragami's front leg. Her shot had an explosive property to it, so upon impact, the Camlann's leg was knocked out from under it.

Falling to the ground, the Camlann was pretty much helpless as Drake got close enough to place his gun right into the monster's mouth.

Drake glared at the monster in front of him. "Go to Hell!" he cried as he pulled the trigger, firing the Condensed Aragami Bullet he now had thanks to the Link Burst. The Condensed Spread Needle he fired slammed into the Aragami, the close-range needles tearing into the thing's armor and flesh. The impact of the shot actually sent the Aragami reeling, falling onto its back. The sheer force behind the shot also sent Drake sliding back as well.

Looking toward their target, Drake and Alisa saw its legs twitching, before the creature fell still. Its entire upper torso looked like it was about to fall apart, with multiple holes visible on its armor, some going completely through.

"It's over," Alisa muttered, slumping to her knees.

"Not yet," Drake answered as he walked over to the creature. Switching back to Clemencor, Drake activated his Predator Form, the black jaws slithering out of his Arc once more. Biting down on the corpse, the jaws chewed on the Borg Camlann for a moment, before retracting, the core of his Arc flashing brightly.

"Got a rare one," Drake commented, before he too slumped to the ground, exhaustion kicking in as the adrenaline wore off.

Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang, alongside Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora, and Ren, the latter four having found a way to the girls, all looked at the two with wide eyes.

"Wow..." was the collective thought/mutter amongst the group.

Back with Alisa and Drake, the two of them managed to share a glance with one another, a smile on each of their faces. They felt proud of themselves, having been able to defeat a large-scale Aragami like the Borg Camlann. They both had almost no energy left though, and it wasn't long before the two of them collapsed, darkness overcoming them.

* * *

Drake opened his eye. His body felt sore, every muscle aching. The sound of Bullhead engines greeted his ears as he looked around. He was laying on the floor, Alisa next to him, still unconscious.

"Glad to see your up," a female voice said.

Looking to the owner of the voice, Drake saw a young woman leaning over him. She had aqua-green eyes and yellow-blonde hair that was pulled back into a ponytail. She was dressed in a dark-blue and black coat that had a few small straps on the sides, with detached sleeves that showed her shoulders. The sleeve on her left arm covered her hand in a manner similar to a fingerless glove. She had on what appeared to be a dark-blue short skirt, with long black socks/stockings and dark-blue, knee-high boots that had an appearance of lightweight armor. On her right wrist was the signature armlet of the God Eaters.

"How long was I out?" Drake asked, attempting to sit up. Until the girl stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

"Easy there," she told him, "You're still recovering. As to how long you were out, not long. We actually just barely took off from the ruins." She then gave Drake a smile, "Must be your abilities as a New-type that let you recover this fast."

"I guess," Drake nodded, smiling slightly, before introducing himself, "Name's Draco Aisu, but everyone calls me Drake. What's your name?"

"Samantha Aono," she told him, "But you can just call me Sam." She then moved over to check on Alisa, who was starting to stir. Once the other girl was fully awake, and after introducing themselves to one another, Sam continued the conversation, "I must say, you two are quite surprising, being able to take on a Borg Camlann on your own, and win. Not many rookie God Eaters can brag about that, myself included."

"You're a rookie?" Alisa questioned, she and Drake now sitting up.

Sam nodded, "Second year for me at Beacon. I'm training as a Medic, though I'm quite skilled with my Sniper God Arc." The rest of the trip back to Beacon was simple small talk, getting to know one another since they would likely be working together some at point in the future. It wasn't long before they had made it back to Beacon.

The three God Eaters disembarked, holding their respective Arcs in their hands. Sam's Arc was a Stella Swarm X, one that was not only a powerful Sniper class gun, it also gave skills that greatly helped those becoming Medics, meaning it was the perfect weapon for her.

* * *

After a quick checkup at the infirmary, Drake, Alisa and Sam made their way to the auditorium, where the announcing of the new teams would take place. They got there just as a new team, Team CRDL (cardinal) was announced, with the leader being a hunter named Cardin Winchester. Alisa didn't quite like the look of the group, they all looked like a bunch of jocks.

As Team CRDL walks off the stage, Ozpin continued with the next group, "Jaune Arc. Lie Ren. Pyrrha Nikos. Nora Valkyrie." The four of them marched onto the stage, "The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team JNPR (Juniper)."

The four of them smiled, happy to be in a team together. Nora was so happy that she hugged Ren, surprising the magenta-streaked teen slightly.

"Led by... Jaune Arc!"

"Huh?!" Jaune looked at Ozpin in surprise while Pyrrha grinned at her new team leader, "L-Led by?"

The headmaster simply nodded at Jaune with a smile, "Congratulations young man."

Pyrrha gave the shocked Jaune a friendly shoulder punch, but the new leader was not prepared for it and fell to the ground, causing many in the audience to laugh.

Team JNPR left the stage as Ozpin announces the final team, "And finally: Blake Belladonna. Ruby Rose. Weiss Schnee. And Yang Xiao Long." The four girls stood before him, "The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team RWBY (Ruby). Led by... Ruby Rose!"

Weiss's eyes widened in surprise as she looked over at Ruby, who was also surprised by the announcement. Yang ran up to her sister/new leader and gave her a big hug, "I'm so proud of you!"

Ozpin smiled at Team RWBY's antics, before he turned to the crowd before him, "I have another announcement to make." His words caught everyone's attention, including the two sisters, "In light of the recent increase in the number of Aragami that have been breaching the walls; Fenrir has deemed it necessary, that all schools implement a new policy." He paused and looked over the students, his gaze resting on the three God Eaters, specifically the two New-types. "That policy is, that every team of huntsman and huntresses-in-training be assigned a God Eater."

At those words, a collective murmur came from the group of students in the room.

"The new policy will have no effect on team names," Ozpin continued, quieting the students, "The teams will merely receive a new member, one that can help them should the need to do so arise." He then returned his gaze to the New-types, "Draco Aisu and Alisa Amiella. Will the two of you come to the stage please?"

Drake and Alisa shared a quick glance, before walking up to the headmaster. Team RWBY at this time, stepped off-stage, allowing the God Eaters to step forward. "Since the two of you are the only first-year God Eaters, we will assign your teams now. Know that your assigning will not effect your role as God Eaters, you will still be required to take the proper courses, and perform missions should the need arise."

Drake and Alisa nodded, knowing that the God Eaters had a greater load to deal with during school than the other students, due to sometimes being called for missions to eradicate Aragami, as well as having extra courses to sit through.

Ozpin returned the nod, glad to know that the two seemed ready for this. "Well then, as for teams; Alisa. You will be working with Team JNPR." Alisa glanced down to the four Hunters on the mentioned team, "I hope the five of you will get along well."

Alisa looked back toward the headmaster, "Of course sir."

"And Draco," Ozpin turned to the other New-type, "You are assigned to work alongside Team RWBY. I trust the five of you will work well together."

Drake nodded at the headmaster, his expression blank. Though his face seemed passive, he honestly was a little excited to be on the same team as his sisters. At least he could help keep them out of trouble.

Ozpin looked back to the audience, "As for the other new teams, as well as the older students, a God Eater will be assigned to each team. You will meet your new teammates and comrades later tonight. That is all."

With that the auditorium began to empty, the student's talking about working, actually fighting, alongside the God Eaters, it was honestly a little exciting to be honest.

* * *

After the Team Placement Ceremony, many students decided to call it a night and go to their dorms. Drake and Alisa were walking down the hallway of their dorm building, making small talk.

"So what do you think?" Drake asked, "Of Fenrir's decision I mean."

"Well I can't deny that it was probably a smart decision," Alisa answered, "With the number of small-scale Aragami increasing, it would probably be wise that a God Eater work with each team of hunters, just in case they encounter them on a trip or something."

Drake nodded, agreeing. The two of them kept talking for a while, until a voice spoke up.

"Hey, you two."

The two New-types glanced back to see Samantha walking toward them. The two of them greeted the Medic.

"Hey Sam," Alisa greeted, before asking, "What brings you here?"

Sam shrugged, walking alongside the two New-types, "Just wanted to actually congratulate you guys on becoming God Eaters. I didn't get a chance to do so on the Bullhead, or before the Ceremony, so I thought now would be a good time."

"Well, thanks then," Drake smiled, "By the way, what team were you assigned to?"

"I've been assigned to work with Team CFVY (Coffee)," Sam answered, "What's your guy's opinion on this anyway?"

"We were just talking about that actually," Alisa said, "We both think that it's not a bad idea. With the number of Aragami finding ways through the wall, having a God Eater on each team will enable anything to be dealt with, I guess."

"Yeah," Sam agreed, before her face became serious, "How are the Aragami getting through the wall anyway?" she muttered.

"We might have an answer for that," Drake said.

"Huh?" Sam looked to the two recruits. The two of them told her about their encounter with a group of Aragami in the Emerald Forest. How the group seemed to literally jump out of the ground. After finishing, Sam had a thoughtful, and worried, look on her face.

"If they're just popping out of the ground, then..." she started.

"Then it's likely others will too," Alisa finished.

Sam shook her head, "This situation just got a whole lot more dangerous."

"Got that right," Drake said. The three of them decided to try and talk about other things, to get their mind off of the negative thoughts from earlier. It wasn't long before they found themselves outside of the rooms of Teams RWBY and JNPR, which were also Drake and Alisa's rooms respectively.

"Well, here's where I say 'goodnight' to you guys," Sam said, turning to the two younger recruits, "I need to go meet up with my new team. I guess I'll see you guys later."

"Goodnight, Sam," Alisa said as the older girl left, Drake giving her a wave. Alisa then turned to her friend, "Guess we should turn in as well. See you tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow," Drake agreed, "Night Alisa." His friend wished him a goodnight as well, before entering her dorm. Drake turned to enter his dorm as well. Opening the door, he barely got past the threshold of the door, before he was tackled in a hug by a certain dark-haired, young leader of the team he was now a part of.

"Drakeimsohappyyouronourteamwhatyoudidtothataragamiwasawesome!"

"Ruby! Calm down!" Drake tried placating the overly-hyperactive younger girl, eventually calming her down, somewhat.

"Nice to see your doing alright after that fight," Blake said, walking up to the young God Eater.

"I guess," Drake said, "Though I have to wonder how Ozpin decided what teams to put the God Eaters on."

"Probably random choice more than anything," Weiss suggested.

"Eh, maybe," Yang said, "But he's the headmaster. He'd have his reasons."

"True," Drake said, before looking around the room. It was rather simple, with a few dressers, a large window, four beds, door to the bathroom... wait, _four_ beds?

"Where exactly am I supposed to sleep?" Drake questioned, "There's only four beds so..."

"You don't have to worry about that," Ruby spoke up, pulling a bag out from their stuff, "I remembered to pack that futon mattress you liked to use so much. Figured you'd want it if you didn't use a bed, even if you did get your own room."

"Thanks, sis," Drake gratefully accepted the futon from his sister, glad she had packed it. He always preferred it compared to regular beds.

"You know," Blake started, "I remember Ruby and Yang saying you were their adopted brother. What happened to your real family?" Weiss seemed slightly curious as well, though she didn't really show it.

At the question, Drake's face became solemn, if a little pained.

"That's actually a touchy subject for him," Yang said, noticing her brother's expression, "It might be better if..."

"No," Drake interrupted, "It's alright Yang." He then looked to the other two girls of Team RWBY, "If we're going to be teammates, then you might as well know a bit about me." Before he told the group a bit about his past however, he suggested they all get ready for bed, the girls agreeing with him. Taking turns using the bathroom, the five of them eventually settled onto their chosen beds in their sleepwear, Drake sitting cross-legged on his futon.

"Now then," Drake began, "You all know that I was adopted by Yang and Ruby's family. That happened about 11 years ago, when I was six. I lived in an orphanage in Vale for a year before that. And prior to _that_..." Drake trailed off.

"Prior to...?" Weiss said after a small pause.

"I don't remember much," Drake continued, "Not even the name of my old home. All I do remember, is that it was a small town, outside the borders of any of the kingdoms. The closest was Vale, though it was still a fair distance."

"If your old home was located outside the kingdoms," Blake started, "Then doesn't that mean..."

"Yeah. The threat of Aragami, especially the larger ones, was always likely." Drake finished the bow-wearing girl's thought, before continuing, "I hardly remember anything from before the attack, not even my parent's faces, or if I had any other family."

"Attack?" Weiss's question was mirrored by Blake. Ruby and Yang already knew about Drake's past, so they kept quiet, only speaking if they felt that Drake couldn't.

"Thought it'd be obvious," Drake said, "I woke up one night to the sounds of screaming, crashing... and roaring."

'Roaring...?' the two girls thought, before it clicked, "Aragami."

Drake nodded, "An Aragami attacked my home late in the night. A single God Eater was stationed in town, since it was small. Even though he sent a distress signal, it was later found that he didn't survive." Blake and Weiss's eyes widened in shock, "When more God Eaters showed up, the Aragami had already disappeared. The destruction it left however was..." he trailed off again.

"From what we learned," Yang spoke for her brother after a moment, seeing as his expression turned distant, "It was a single Aragami, possibly large-scale. The entire town had been devastated. Nothing was left."

"I was found buried under a pile of rubble," Drake continued, having gathered his thoughts, "Bleeding from a single wound to my face," he gestured to his eye, the one covered by the eye-patch, "Though I also had a fracture in my lower leg. The wound to my eye though permanently damaged it." Drake took a breath, "When I came to, I was in a hospital in Vale. I wondered to myself what happened, and how I got there, until all that happened came back to me."

"What happened?" Blake questioned.

"Same thing that most people would probably do," Drake answered, "I panicked. I wanted to know where my parents were, what happened. The doctors told me, but I was 5, I didn't want to believe it. I was still in a state of disbelief, even when a news network broadcast the attack. I honestly didn't know what to think at the time." he sighed, "I eventually was released and transferred to an orphanage. A year later, I was adopted by the family of these two, and eventually decided to become a huntsman."

"How long did it take you to," Blake tried to find a way to put her question, "snap out of your depression?"

"It took a while," he answered, "A couple of years after I was adopted. Ruby and Yang were a big help in snapping me out of it. I decided to become a huntsman to help protect others, though my actual dream was to be, well, what I am now." he held up his armlet as he said that.

"A God Eater," Weiss said, before she asked a question that Blake also had, "Was the Aragami ever identified? I'm sure now that you can, you'd want to kill the thing."

"You're right about me wanting to kill it," Drake said, "But I'm not out for revenge; I merely want to protect others from these things, so that no one else has to go though what I did."

"You still didn't answer my question," the white-haired girl said.

"Weiss..." Ruby muttered, not really liking the tone her partner just used, especially since it was her brother the white-haired girl was talking to.

"I'm getting to that," Drake said, "To answer, no, the Aragami was never identified. I don't even know what it looked like." he narrowed his eye, "All I remember was a choking, oppressive heat; and soulless, blood-red eyes."

"Oppressive heat," Blake muttered, "So it must have been a fire-based Aragami."

"That seems the most likely," Drake admitted, "Though even Fenrir hadn't figured it out. No Blaze-type Aragami they know of has red eyes. Add to the fact that the few remaining fires still burning when they got there were burning a dark-purple, not a usual color for fire. Fenrir honestly has no idea what it could have been."

"Dark fire..." was the black and white-haired girl's mirrored thought. The group was silent for a moment, Weiss and Blake processing this information. After nothing else was said for a minute, Drake spoke up again.

"Enough about the past," he said, "I believe we should get some rest, since classes start tomorrow, and we don't want to be late."

The girls all agreed with the lone male of Team RWBY, though they still had a lot of questions, mostly about what happened during the fight with the Borg Camlann, but those could wait for another time. After wishing each other goodnight, laid down in their respective beds, drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**Wow, didn't think I'd ever right this much for a chapter. 25 pages, not counting the author's notes. I know other writers write a lot more, but for me, this is a lot more than I have written up to this point. Anyways, there's chapter 3 everyone! Hope I did alright in regards to inputting my characters, and the God Eaters, into the story. I also hope everyone enjoyed the fight with the Borg Camlann. It was the first original fight I've ever had to write, so I hope I did okay.**

**In regards to the story, if I missed anything, I'll try to get into more detail about certain facts later on.**

**In regards to the grading scale for the Aragami, I have it as follows:**

**Small-scale: Ogretails (all variations, including Vajratails), Zygotes (all variations), Cocoon Maidens (all variations)**

**Mid-scale: Kongous (all variations), Chi-yous (Normal, Fallen, and Sekhmet), Sariel (Normal, Fallen, and Aether), Gboro-Gboro (all variations)**

**Large-scale: Borg Camlann (Normal and Fallen (Blaze and Spark)), Vajra (Normal and Prithvi Mata), Hannibal (Normal and Corrosive), Ouroboros (Normal and Fallen), Quadriga (Normal, Fallen, and Tezcatlipoca)**

**Deusphages: Hera, Zeus, Poseidon**

**Boss-scale: Amaterasu, Arda Nova (Normal, Fallen, and Tsukuyomi), Susano'o, Caligula, Dyaus Pita, Venus**

**On another note: If anyone has any preference on what Aragami they'd like to see encountered, leave a review or PM me with what you'd like to see. I won't be able to put every fight in, and some Aragami I already have plans for later.**


	5. Trial on the first day

The next morning, Drake found himself waking up early again. He quietly groaned when he saw the time.

'What in the world am I doing up at 5:30 in the morning? Again!?' he thought to himself. Glancing around, he noticed it was still dark in the room. The sky outside was just barely starting to become lighter on the horizon, indicating sunrise was still a short time away.

Knowing he wouldn't be falling back asleep anytime soon, he quietly got up and went into the bathroom to prepare for the day. He spent a short time in the shower, his mind wandering. When he stepped out, he ended up looking in the mirror, and took note of the large scar across his right eye. The scar itself wasn't very long, but it was thick, almost a full half-inch wide. His eye was a milky white, his pupil non-existent. It had been that way ever since the attack that had claimed the life of everyone and everything he knew.

Emotions built up within him, but he pushed them down. That was his past, he couldn't change it. He had a new family to look after now. And the world be damned if he let anything ever happen to them.

His resolve renewed, Drake replaced the eye-patch over his scar, hiding it from view. Getting himself dressed in his usual attire, Drake quietly left the bathroom, and noticed that the other girls, namely Ruby, Yang and Blake, were slowly starting to wake up.

'Must've been in there longer than I thought.' he mused. Moving over and sitting down on his futon, Drake positioned himself so he was facing away from the girls, just in case they decided to change in the room.

"Morning, Drake," Ruby's semi-tired voice said.

"Morning girls," he replied, not turning around.

"Why are you facing the wall?" Blake's voice spoke up next.

"Just in case you girls decide not to use the bathroom," Drake replied, "I'm not an idiot like others might be."

"Oh."

"Why aren't you in your school uniform?" Yang questioned.

"I was told God Eaters don't need to follow the dress code," Drake answered, "The reason being, there is always the chance, small it might be, that God Eater students/recruits might be called to eliminate Aragami; basically called for missions. As such, the headmaster determined that it would be easier, and faster, if the recruits didn't have to rush back to their room to change into more battle-ready clothes, and allowed them to not have to wear the uniforms."

Drake's explanation seemed to satisfy the girls, as they didn't ask any other questions. With that out of the way, Drake proceeded to pull out his scroll and log into the Norn Database, leaving the rest of Team RWBY, minus Weiss, who was still sleeping, to get ready for the day. Pulling up info on all Aragami, Drake began going through it. His talk with the girl's last night had brought up some painful memories, but it also increased his curiosity. What exactly had attacked his home that night? What had taken his life away that day? It was these questions that Drake wanted answers to, and so he looked through the Database, trying to find _some_ sort of clue as to the type of Aragami that had destroyed his life all those years ago.

The bulk of his search involved looking up each Blaze-type Aragami, seeing if any had any similarities to the one from the attack. 'Fallen Gboro-Gboro, no... Vajratail, no...' he became more frustrated with each negative result, until he found something. 'What the...?'

What he had found was some data that was locked. Scrolling through it, all he was able to learn was of something called the 'Immortal Aragami'. There wasn't much else on the creature, as it was deemed an extremely rare species. Besides that, any info that was on the Aragami was restricted to a branch of Fenrir, one that had some of the most skilled God Eaters of all. The Fenrir Far East Branch. Located on the continent east of Vale, the Far East Branch was well known as a near constant battlefield, with all types of Aragami plaguing the continent, even more than areas around the four kingdoms.

'Why is the info restricted though?' he wondered to himself, before he continued his search, seeing if there was anything he might have missed.

So caught up in his search, he didn't notice that the others were ready, and in their school uniforms, which consisted of a red plaid skirt, a brown jacket with a tan vest and white shirt; Ruby had even kept her trademark cloak on. Nor did he hear them commenting that Weiss was just barely starting to awaken. He also didn't realize Ruby was sneaking closer to the white-haired girl, a whistle held to her lips.

*TWEEEET!*

"Good morning, Team RWBY!"

Unprepared for the loud noise, both Weiss and Drake ended up jumping, with Weiss falling onto the floor, and Drake fumbling with his scroll, trying not to drop it.

"What in the world is wrong with you?!" Weiss demanded, still on the floor.

"And did you have to use the whistle Ruby?" Drake asked, having gotten a hold of his scroll.

Ruby merely smiled before turning to the heiress on the ground, "Now that you're awake, we can officially begin our first of order of business."

"Excuse me?" Weiss asked, dusting herself off as she got up.

"Decorating!" Yang declared, holding an armload of different items.

"What?" the heiress questioned.

"We still have to unpack," Blake said, holding up a suitcase, before it opened, spilling its contents onto the floor, "and clean."

Weiss merely glared at the three, while Drake shook his head. Weiss nearly fell over again though, when Ruby once more blew the whistle next to her.

"Alright!" Ruby then said, "Weiss, Blake, Yang, and their fearless leader Ruby, and resident God Eater Drake, have begun their first mission! Banzai!"

"Banzai!" Yang and even Blake declared alongside Ruby, their fists in the air. Drake pinched the bridge of his nose, wondering how he got himself involved with this. Weiss didn't really have anything to say, so she merely got ready for the day. After dressing in her own uniform, the four girls proceeded to 'decorate' the room. Drake merely remained where his stuff was, pretty much declaring the corner 'his'. He honestly didn't really care much about decorating, since all he brought was the essentials he would need: extra clothes, toiletries, etc.

The girls spent a fair amount of time putting things up or away. Drake remained on the Norn Database, continuing his research through the Aragami, as well as on some of the events that had occurred during his and Alisa's fight with the Camlann yesterday.

After a while, Drake looked up to see that the four of them were pretty much done, various expressions of accomplishment and disappointment on their faces. The room had a fair amount of work done to it, with, among other things, a picture of the Forest of Forever Fall from Weiss, a bookshelf filled with books from Blake, a poster of the boy band Achieve Men from Yang, and a set of curtains that had been ripped and repaired by Ruby. The room looked pretty good, if not for the fact that the four beds were all piled up in the middle of the room.

"...This isn't going to work," Weiss pointed out.

"It is a bit cramped," Blake agreed.

"Maybe we should ditch some of our stuff," Yang suggested.

"Or we could ditch the beds..." Ruby said slowly, before a smile spread across her face, "And replace them with bunk beds!"

Weiss frowned at the idea, "That sounds incredibly dangerous."

Yang on the other hand, grinned brightly, "And super awesome!"

Even Blake thought that the idea was good, "It does seem efficient."

"Well, maybe we should put it to a vote," Weiss said.

"I think we just did," Ruby said, as Blake and Yang had a thumbs-up and double rocker gesture respectively.

"W-Well... what about Drake?" Weiss stuttered, trying to find some sort of support.

Drake merely shrugged. "I sleep on the floor, remember?" he gestured to his 'side' of the room. The girls noticed all he had was a small desk, a board to post notes on the wall above the desk, and his futon rolled up underneath the desk. "What goes on with the beds is all you guys."

Weiss pouted, seeing as the last member of the team wasn't against the idea, before she and the others, Drake deciding to help out, went to work on the beds. After a while, they stood back to admire their work.

Ruby smiled brightly at their accomplishment, "Objective complete."

Weiss's and Blake's beds remained on the floor, while Ruby's and Yang's were elevated. Ruby's was suspended by ropes above Weiss's bed, while Yang's was supported on top of Blake's by four stacks of hardcover books, courtesy of the resident book lover. Ruby also took the opportunity to turn her bed into a tent with her blankets.

"Alright," Ruby turned to her team, "Our second order of business is..." she then trailed off.

"Ruby?" Yang tried getting the younger girl's attention.

"Where's Drake?" Ruby asked. The other girls looked around, and found that the lone male of their team had pretty much disappeared.

"Where did he...?" Weiss started, before she spotted something.

"Is that a note?" Blake had noticed the same thing, pinned to the board above Drake's desk, was a small note. The girls read the note...

"_You girls might want to get moving. Class starts soon, and you don't want to be late."_

"He just left us?!" Weiss questioned, feeling annoyed at the young God Eater now.

"Hey," a voice interrupted anything else that might have been said between the members of Team RWBY. Looking toward the doorway, they saw the members of Team JNPR, all in their school uniforms. "You girls seen Alisa?" Jaune asked, "She just up and disappeared on us a minute ago."

"Like Drake did," Yang pointed out.

"Worry later," Weiss said, "It's almost time for class!" With that, the heiress pushed past Team JNPR, running toward class.

Ruby only hesitated a moment, before rushing after the white-haired girl, "To class!" she ordered, the other two members of her team right behind her.

"We're gonna be late!" Jaune cried as he and his team ran to class as well.

The two teams ran for their lives in order to get to class on time. As they hurried, they passed Professors Ozpin and Goodwitch, who stared at the group with mild interest, with Goodwitch glancing at her watch curiously while Ozpin drank a little of his coffee.

* * *

"Monsters! Demons... Prowlers of the night! Yes, the creatures of Grimm have many names, but I merely refer to them as prey! Ha-ha!"

'Good to see the others made it,' Drake mused as he sat in the first class of the day. He and Alisa had left their dorms slightly ahead of their teammates, and made it to class at about the same time, although they were nearly run over when their respective teams tried bolting into class.

Their first class of the day was Grimm Studies, which was being taught by Professor Peter Port, a chubby old man wearing a burgundy suit, gray hair, and a large mustache that covered his entire mouth. Even God Eaters needed to take this class, since the Grimm were almost as much a threat as the Aragami, and the God Eaters needed to know all their targets, and how to deal with them.

Drake was sitting next to Alisa, with the rest of Team RWBY sitting one row in front of them. Drake wandered in his thoughts as the Professor continued with his lecture. His thoughts were mostly about the Aragami attack. As much as he tried to push it away, it kept re-entering his head, not giving him any time to think on much else. He didn't know what it was, but every time he thought about that incident, a feeling of dread permeated his mind. Add on to that, his find on the 'Immortal Aragami' also had him worried. He couldn't place the feeling he had, but he didn't like it all the same.

"Ayyy-yep!"

Broken out of his thoughts by the outburst, Drake and almost everyone in the class turned to their fellow huntsman-in-training who spoke just now. The student, who had his hand up with an excited look on his face, set his head down to prevent any further embarrassment.

'Enthusiasm or not, there was no need for such an outburst,' Alisa thought to herself. She returned her attention to the Professor, who began to talk about himself.

Weiss, who actually had a similar thought as Alisa, was also trying to listen to the Professor's lecture, though she was distracted when she noticed that her leader was working on something on her paper. After a while, Ruby showed her work to her team while sporting a silly grin on her face: a crude drawing of Professor Port with stink lines on it, and named Professor Poop. The drawing brought laughs to Yang and Blake, and even Drake cracked a smirk, but Weiss was unamused and frowned at Ruby's work.

Alisa frowned at Ruby's drawing as well. 'What are you doing Ruby?' she thought, 'You're a leader now, you should be acting like one.'

"Ah-heh-hem."

Team RWBY turned to Peter, who had caught sight of (most) the team's laughter, and stared at them for a moment. He then began explaining what made a true huntsman. As he spoke, Ruby continued with her antics, which drew the attention of her friends and made Weiss more frustrated.

"A true Huntsman must be honorable!"

Her antics including making a silly face while balancing an apple on a book all on a pencil.

"A true Huntsman must be dependable!"

Falling asleep in class... again.

"A true Huntsman must be strategic, well-educated, and wise!"

And picking her nose without a care, which greatly infuriated her partner.

"For the love of..." Drake muttered to himself, "Dad is _not_ going to be happy with you if he ever learns your picking your nose in public again."

"So, who among you believes themselves to be the embodiment of these traits?"

No sooner had those words left the Professor's mouth, Weiss shot her hand in the air and answered with an angry look on her face, "I do, sir!"

Peter nodded at the heiress before he gestured to the cage behind him, which held a Grimm inside, "Well then, let's find out! Step forward and face your opponent."

Drake noticed Weiss's angry look on her face as she went to get ready. "She's definitely pissed now."

Jaune, who was sitting next Drake, glanced at the God Eater, "How can you tell?"

"Just look at her face, Jaune," Alisa answered for her friend, "She looks like she's about to completely lose it."

"If I had to guess," Drake said, "It's because of Ruby."

"Ruby?" Jaune questioned.

"Even I can tell that Weiss take being a huntress very seriously," the male God Eater said, "Maybe _too_ seriously. And seeing someone who is assigned to be her team leader messing around and acting childish must have pushed the wrong nerves. Considering Ruby's been acting like this all morning, it's no wonder Weiss is angry."

Jaune continued looking at his friend in confusion, "Why would Ruby act like that though? She's a leader now, right? So shouldn't she act like it?"

"I would guess it's because she's trying to get comfortable here," Alisa said, "She skipped a couple grades to get here, by accident of all things. Add on the fact she's been made leader of her own team, none of us can possibly imagine how nervous she really is. She's been messing around to try and relax, but she's taken it too far. She needs to learn some self-control."

"I may love Ruby," Drake continued, "But what Alisa said is true. We're at Beacon now and we need to be on our best behavior at almost all times. Her balancing act and sleeping I can let slide, barely. But the nose-picking bit was _not_ ok. If Weiss doesn't try and reprimand her later, then Yang and I will have to talk to her about her behavior."

"You probably will anyway," Alisa said to her fellow recruit.

Drake merely shrugged, before they all heard the cage holding the Grimm rattle some more. Everyone turned to see Weiss in her regular clothes, Myrtenaster drawn, ready to fight the Grimm. Her teammates cheered her on, though Drake remained silent, cheering her on in his mind.

"Go Weiss!" Yang shot a fist in the air.

"Fight well!" Blake waved a small RWBY flag.

"Yeah, represent Team RWBY!" Ruby simply cheered.

Weiss, however, became even more annoyed with the cheering, especially Ruby's, "Ruby! I'm trying to focus!"

Drake frowned as Ruby sheepishly apologized. 'Her anger is getting the better of her,' he thought, 'she's going to have to calm down if she's going to hope to win.'

Professor Port walked to the cage, his Blunderaxe in hand, "Alright! Let the match... begin!" with that, he brought the axe down on the lock, releasing the beast inside.

The Grimm, now shown to be an armored, pig-like beast with large tusks, burst out of the cage and immediately charged.

'A Boarbatusk, huh...?' Drake mused. The Boarbatusk had strong armor, nearly impossible to penetrate, and could hit hard as well. Weiss would have to be careful.

While Drake was in his thoughts, Weiss was fighting the Boarbatusk. She deflected its charge with her rapier and after staring the beast down for a moment, speeds toward it in hopes of piercing its skull. Unfortunately, Myrtenaster got caught in the beast's tusks and Weiss struggled to pull her weapon from her opponent's grasp.

"Bold, new approach, I like it!" Port exclaimed.

"Come on, Weiss! Show it who's boss!" Ruby cheered again.

'Shut up, Ruby!' Weiss angrily thought, glaring at her leader. However, that moment of distraction caused her to loosen her grip on her sword. The Boarbatusk shook its head violently, ripping the rapier away from her and striking the defenseless heiress with its tusks.

"Oh-ho! Now what will you do without your weapon?" Peter commented.

Weiss got up in time to see the Boarbatusk charge at her again. She jumped out of the way and the beast ended up charging into a desk. While it struggled to get to its feet, Weiss used the opportunity to run over and retrieve her weapon.

Ruby called out to her partner, "Weiss! Go for its belly! There's no armor underneath-"

"Stop telling me what to do!" Weiss shouted, her annoyance towards her leader spiking. Ignoring the scythe user's hurt look, Weiss returned her attention to the Grimm, which had recovered and rolled into a ball, starting to spin.

Weiss narrowed her eyes as she created a couple of glyphs, one in front and one behind her in the air. The beast charged at Weiss, intent on literally bowling her over. The attack was stopped by Weiss's barrier glyph however, which made it fall onto its back. With its underside exposed, she jumped into her platform glyph and leaped toward the Grimm. She stabbed Myrtenaster into the beast's stomach, killing it almost instantly.

"Bravo! Bravo! It appears we are indeed in the presence of a true Huntress-in-training!" Peter applauded, before turning to the rest of the class, "I'm afraid that's all the time we have for today. Be sure to cover the assigned readings, and... stay vigilant! Class dismissed!"

Weiss got up, panting in exhaustion, before turning to Ruby and giving her a fierce glare. Before her team could say anything, she stormed off without a word.

"Sheesh, what's with her?" Jaune questioned.

"Her anger boiled over," Drake answered, "I'm going to talk to her later. Until then, I just hope she doesn't go too hard on Ruby." With that, he got up and left, heading to his next class.

* * *

It was the end of classes, and Ruby was getting worried. Weiss had been ignoring her the whole day, and she seemed angry as well. Ruby wanted to try and talk to her to find out what was wrong, but so far she had zero luck. She then spotted Weiss walking ahead of her, still in her normal clothes, turning the corner. Ruby ran to catch up.

"Weiss!"

The heiress turned to the persistent scythe user, "What?"

"What's wrong with you?" Ruby asked, "Why are your being-?"

"What's wrong with me?" Weiss interrupted, "What's wrong with you? You're supposed to be a leader, and all you've been so far is a nuisance!"

Ruby frowned at her teammate, "What did I do?"

"That's just it; you have done nothing to earn your position!" Weiss answered heatedly, "Back in the forest, you acted like a child. And you've only continued to do so!"

Ruby began to feel upset again, "Weiss, where is this coming from? What happened to all the talk about 'working together'? I thought you believed in acting as a team."

Weiss continued to glare at her, "Not a team led by you. I've studied, and trained, and frankly, I deserve better." She turned her back to Ruby, her arms crossed, "Ozpin made a mistake." With that, she left.

Ruby watched as Weiss left, sadness in her eyes. Hanging her head, she turned to leave when she bumped into a couple of familiar people.

"Hmm... now that didn't seem to go very well."

"You can say that again, Professor."

Ruby looked up to see Professor Ozpin and Yang in front of her. Fighting back tears, she looked at the headmaster and asked, "Is she right? Did you make a mistake?"

Ozpin laughed lightly at the question, "Well, that remains to be seen."

Ruby became confused, "What do you mean?"

"He means that it's only been one day, Sis," Yang explained, "It's too soon to tell if he made a mistake or not."

Ozpin then spoke again, "Ruby... I've made more mistakes than any man, woman, and child on this planet. But at this moment, I would not consider your appointment to leader to be one of them. Do you?"

"I know I don't, Professor," Yang grinned.

The headmaster smiled at the blonde, before turning his attention back to Ruby, "Being a team leader isn't just a title you carry into battle, but a badge you wear constantly. If you're not always performing at your absolute best, then what reason do you give others to follow you?" He smiled before he turned to leave, "You've been burdened with a daunting responsibility, Ruby. I advise you to take some time, and think about how you will uphold it."

Ruby nodded as Ozpin left, leaving her alone with her sister. Yang walked up and gave the younger girl a hug, which she returned gratefully.

Yang smiled as she let go of her sister, "Come on. Let's head back. I need to talk to you about what you were doing." The blonde then glared at her, "The balancing act and sleeping I get, but what were you thinking picking your nose like that? Dad would've grounded you for weeks if he ever caught you doing that in public!"

Ruby simply smiled sheepishly as she was scolded by Yang. She turned her head to the balcony close by, and saw Weiss speaking with Drake. She smiled, knowing that, despite how he seemed, Drake had a knack for getting along with anyone, as well as helping settling disputes. She hoped he could help Weiss calm down, and left for her dorm with her sister.

* * *

After her argument with Ruby, Weiss walked over to the balcony, and noticed that Professor Port was admiring the sunset, with Drake standing beside him. Curiosity filled her and she wondered what the God Eater was doing here with the professor.

"Professor Port? Drake?"

"Ah, Ms. Schnee! Nice to see you!" Peter greeted. Drake merely nodded his head in greeting to his teammate.

"What are you two doing here?" Weiss couldn't help but ask.

"Nothing bad, young lady I assure you," Peter laughed, "I was merely having a nice, though rather one-sided conversation with Mr. Aisu here."

Drake shrugged, his gaze still on the sunset, "Sorry if I'm not that talkative about certain things."

"Not a problem, young man," Peter said, before turning his attention back to the heiress, "What can I do for you, Ms. Schnee?"

"W-Well," she started, "I just wanted to say that... I... I enjoyed your lecture!"

"Of course you did, child; you have the blood of a true Huntress in you." Peter stated as if it was a fact.

Weiss smiled at the praise, "You really think so?"

"Most surely," the veteran assured. Weiss smiled for another moment, before she frowned and averted her gaze from the two in front of her, the events form today still on her mind. Peter saw this and grew curious.

"Hmm... something's troubling you."

"Yes sir," Weiss confirmed.

"Dear girl, confess to me your strife!" Peter told the girl. Drake merely looked over at her, having a feeling what she was going to say.

"Well... I-I think I should have been the leader of Team RWBY!" Weiss nervously confessed.

Peter stood in silence for a moment while Drake's gaze remained passive. After that moment, the professor responded, "That's preposterous!"

Weiss looked at her teacher in shock, "Excuse me?!"

"I've believed in Professor Ozpin for many years, and the man has never once led me astray!" Peter explained.

"That's quite the loyalty," Drake commented.

"Wait," Weiss said, "So you would just blindly accept his decision, even after seeing how exceptional I am?"

Peter quirked an eyebrow at the girl, before he answered, "With all due respect, your exceptional skill on the battlefield is matched only by your poor attitude."

Weiss immediately became angry after hearing that comment, "How dare you?!"

"My point exactly," Peter stated, as Drake shook his head.

Peter continued, "I see a girl before me who has spent her entire life getting exactly what she wanted."

"That's not even remotely true," the white-haired girl stated, her arms crossed. Until she noticed the stern look on the professor's face, and that even Drake was looking at her with a slight glare.

"Well... not entirely true," she relented.

Peter then spoke calmly, "So the outcome did not fall in your favor. Do you really believe that acting in such a manner would cause those in power to reconsider their decision?"

Weiss looked away from the professor and her team God Eater, knowing he was right. 'I was the one acting childish, not just Ruby.' She looked back up to the two, hoping that they might be able to help her.

Peter caught her gaze and continued, "So instead of fretting about what you don't have, savor what you do. Hone your skills, perfect every technique, and be not the best leader, but the best person you can be." With that, Peter left Weiss and Drake on the balcony.

Weiss smiled at the departing professor, before turning to the other person on the balcony. Drake had an almost unnoticeable smile on his face, before he turned back to the sunset. Weiss took the unsaid hint and went to the railing, standing a few feet from him.

"I'm guessing you heard the argument I had with Ruby," Weiss asked.

"Professor Port did as well," Drake admitted, his gaze not shifting from the horizon, "Not that hard, considering how loud you could be."

Weiss glared at the God Eater, but didn't say anything in response to the comment, knowing he probably wouldn't be phased by anything she _did_ say anyway. She did eventually try to say something, "So..."

"You were harsh," Drake interrupted. Though his voice sounded calm, their was an air of anger threading it, "To be honest, you said things you shouldn't have and made her upset."

"Figures you'd take her side," Weiss muttered.

Drake sighed, "No." the change in his tone surprised Weiss, as his voice now lacked any anger, "You both were at fault. Though you let your anger get the better of you, you did point out that her antics were going to far, something she needed to hear. She was goofing off in order to feel more comfortable, considering what she now has to go through, but she went a little to far in the end. Yang's going to talk to her about it if she hasn't already. Point being, you _both_ need to fix this."

Weiss was silent for a moment, taking in everything that Drake had said, before she spoke, "I guess you're right. We both need to fix this." She then smiled lightly as she turned to Drake, any annoyance she had toward the young God Eater dissipating, "Thanks Drake. You and the Professor really helped me out today."

"No problem," Drake said, turning to the heiress, a small smile on his face, "What are teammates for?" He then walked off, leaving Weiss alone with her thoughts.

* * *

It was late into the night when Weiss returned to her dorm. She had spent the remainder of the afternoon thinking of ways to apologize to her leader. She opened the door and noticed that almost everyone was asleep, with Blake curled up in her sheets, Yang spread out and snoring slightly, and Ruby's bed lit up behind the blankets. Weiss noticed that Drake was still awake, reading a book of some kind, a reading light allowing him to see.

Weiss walked up to Ruby's bed and moved the blanket that was covering her bed tent. What she saw surprised her. Ruby was sleeping as well, with notes, papers and books surrounding her, a pencil in her hand, and an empty coffee cup to the side. Amazed by her leader's determination, and feeling slightly guilty at what she was about to do, Weiss cleared her throat and shook Ruby gently in order to wake her up. Ruby did wake up, but began flailing in surprise when she saw Weiss in front of her.

"Weiss! I-I was studying, and then I fell asleep! I'm sorry..."

Weiss placed her hand on Ruby's mouth and placed a finger on her own, silently telling the scythe wielder to quiet down. As she removed her hand from her leader's mouth, they both heard a quiet chuckling. The two girls looked to see Drake looking up from his book, a small smile on his face. The heiress returned her attention to Ruby, glancing at the empty coffee cup as she did.

"How do you take your coffee?"

Ruby was a little surprised at the sudden question, "I... I don't..."

"Answer the question!" Weiss quietly exclaimed.

"Uh, cream and five sugars!" Ruby answered hurriedly, not wanting to anger her partner.

"Don't move," Weiss sighed and went to get the requested drink. Drake merely watched the pair interact from behind his book, only glancing at them occasionally. Weiss returned a moment later with a fresh cup of coffee, and gave it to Ruby.

"Here." was all she said.

Ruby smiled slightly and accepted the drink, "Thanks."

Weiss than began to look apologetic, "Ruby, I think you have what it takes to be a great leader. I honestly thought you weren't taking it seriously with how you were acting earlier, but I now see that you definitely have potential." she glanced at Drake, who only continued reading, seemingly oblivious to the conversation, but Weiss, and Ruby, knew otherwise, "Drake explained why you were acting like you were, and I'm sure your sister talked to you as well." She smiled as Ruby nodded, "We were both at fault, and I just want to say sorry."

Ruby's smile grew, "Thanks Weiss, and I'm sorry too."

"Apology accepted," Weiss nodded, "Just remember that I'm going to be the best teammate you'll ever have, okay?'

Ruby smiled brightly at her response, "Got it."

Weiss gave a final nod to Ruby, "Good luck studying. That answers wrong by the way." she said, pointing out a flaw on Ruby's paper. With that, Weiss went to leave the room, probably for late-night training or something. As she reached the door, she paused and turned back to her leader, "And Ruby?"

"Yes?" Ruby asked.

"I always wanted bunk beds as a kid," Weiss smiled as she left the room.

Ruby stared at the door in surprise, before she heard movement in Drake's 'corner' of the room.

"Glad to see everything worked out," the God Eater said, closing his book and turning off his light. He then wished Ruby goodnight before he laid down on his futon, leaving his sister to return to her studies.

* * *

**Definitely shorter compared to the last chapter. This chapter merely contained the parts of the episodes "The Badge and the Burden." so not much in the action department, but that will change with the next chapter, which will mostly be an original chapter combined with elements from the game. Everyone look forward to that!**

**Please read and review everyone!**


End file.
